Come True
by Markeu Lee
Summary: Setiap hari Donghyuck hanya memimpikan dirinya bisa bersama dengan sunbae kesayangannya. Hingga mimipinya itu menjadi kenyataan. Mark x Haechan/Donghyuck, MarkHyuck/MarkChan, NCT.
1. Chapter 1

**Come True**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

 _"Hyung"_

 _"Apa kau menunggu lama"_

 _"Tentu saja, aku lelah menunggumu"_

 _Aku menatap tajam orang yang telah membuatku menunggu lama. Apa dia tidak berfikir bagaimana aku dengan bosan menunggunya._

 _Laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun dariku itu menggaruk tenguknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal._

 _"Maafkan aku ..."_

 _"Tidak"_

 _Aku tau dia pasti terkejut dengan perkataanku yang tiba-tiba. Namun aku tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Aku sedang marah dengannya sekarang._

 _"Maafkan aku Donghyuck"_

 _"..."_

 _Aku tidak memperdulikan permintaan maafnya dan hanya diam tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun._

 _"Donghyuck"_

 _"..."_

 _"Donghyuck"_

 _"..."_

"DONGHYUCK"

Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan yang sungguh mengganggu pendengaranku.

Aku menatap tajam orang yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahku. Iya, semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Memimpikin seorang _sunbae_ yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu.

"Jaemin bisakah kau berhenti berteriak untuk membangunkanku"

"Jika kau mau setiap hari basah dengan air yang aku berikan mungkin saja iya"

"Oh kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau"

Di siram dengan air biasa mungkin saja aku menerimanya. Namun jika Na Jaemin yang melakukannya aku tidak yakin jika itu air biasa. Terakhir kali aku di siram olehnya dengan air cucian piring.

"Cepatlah kau mandi agar nanti bisa membuat sarapan. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan perut kosong ..."

"Iya-iya diamlah cerewet"

Aku tidak memperdulikan Jaemin yang cemberut karena aku memotong ucapannya barusan.

 **...**

"Pagi Jaemin"

"Selamat pagi Jaemin"

Jaemin tersenyum manis untuk membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Di sampingnya ada Donghyuck yang dari mereka berangkat sekolah sampai sekarang wajahnya terus cemberut.

"Berhentilah cemberut Donghyuck. Wajahmu terlihat jadi lebih jelek asal kau tau"

Donghyuck menatap tajam Jaemin yang telah dengan beraninya mengatakan dirinya jelek. Memang dirinya itu tampan apa. Jaemin itu lebih jelek jika di bandingkan dengan dirinya ini.

"Diam kau. Ini semua gara-gara dirimu. Mimpi indahku bersamanya jadi lenyap"

Donghyuck menunjuk-nunjuk Jaemin tepat di depan wajahnya. Dirinya masih kesal dengan Jaemin yang telah membangunkannya dari mimpi yang begitu indah.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku. Bukannya berterima kasih aku sudah membangunkanmu. Kau malah marah-marah kepadaku. Apa kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah?"

Jaemin menepis tangan Donghyuck yang berada di depan wajahnya. Enak saja Donghyuck menyalahkan dirinya. Bukan salahnya jika dirinya telah mengganggu mimpi indah Donghyuck bersama sang _sunbae_ kesayangannya.

"Hei ada apa ini ?"

Jeno menatap bingung Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang saling memberikan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat Jaemin dan Donghyuck bertengkar. Tapi tetap aja Jeno bingung dengan mereka berdua. Setiap hari ada aja yang mereka ributkan.

"Jeno, Donghyuck menyalahkanku karena aku sudah membangunkannya dan mengganggu mimpi indahnya bersama _sunbae_ kesayangannya. Itu bukan salahku kan Jeno ?"

Jaemin menatap Jeno penuh kasih sayang seraya tangannya yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Jeno. Membuat para siswi di kelas iri melihat Jaemin dengan mudahnya bermanja-manja kepada Jeno.

Jeno sendiri tidak masalah dengan perlakukan seperti itu oleh kekashinya sendiri.

Sementara Donghyuck sudah pergi ke bangkunya meninggalkan pasangan kekasih tersebut. Donghyuck bosan melihat lovey dovey mereka.

"Aku tau kau pasti iri dengan mereka kan Donghyuck ?"

"Jika kau sudah tau. Aku tidak perlu lagi mengatakannya"

"Hehe aku juga iri sama mereka. Terlebih dengan Jeno, punya pacar sekelas yang dengan mudahnya selalu bersama"

"Kau masih beruntung mempunyai kekasih, meskipun adik kelas. Coba aku, di _notice_ gebetan aja tidak"

Renjun cuma tersenyun kecil mendengar penuturan Donghyuck. Dirinya tau bagaimana susahnya Donghyuck untuk mendapatkan perhatian gebetannya yang seorang _sunbae_ mereka.

"Jangan pesimis Donghyuck-ah. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan _sunbae_ itu"

Renjun menepuk pelan pundak Donghyuck. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya untuk memberi semangat. Membuat Donghyuck yang awalnya cemberut menjadi tersenyum.

 **...**

Donghyuck berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor menuju kantin. Saat ini waktunya istirahat dan Donghyuck tidak mau membiarkan waktu istirahat ini dibuang sia-sia. Meskipun dia cuma sendirian ke kantin. Karena teman-temannya sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Renjun saat lonceng berbunyi langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas menemui kekasihnya. Sedangkan Jaemin bersama dengan Jeno entah kemana.

Sampai di kantin Donghyuck memesan makanan yang di inginkannya. Setelahnya dia membawa makanannya ke tempat duduk yang kosong di pojok kanan dan agak jauh dari keramaian siswa. Dirinya sengaja mencari tempat di sana agar makan siangnya tidak terganggu.

Donghyuck memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa terganggu oleh keramaian siswa dan siswi yang makan sambil bercengkrama, bergosip, atau hanya sekedar duduk tanpa memakan apapun.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini ?"

Donghyuk mendongakan wajahnya mendengar suara di depannya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat _sunbae_ kesayangannya berada di depannya dengan senyuman yang meluluhkan hatinya. Entah berapa kali Donghyuck di buat terpesona melihat wajah tampan _sunbae_ nya tersebut.

"Ehm boleh aku duduk di sini ?"

Pertanyaan dari _sunbae_ nya tersebut membuat Donghyuck tersadar dari lamunannya. Donghyuck merutuki tingkah lakunya yang telah membuat _sunbae_ kesayangannya berdiri lama dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Si..silahkan _sunbae_ "

"Terima kasih"

Senyuman itu kembali terukir jelas di wajahnya. Membuat Donghyuck kembali menatap wajah tersebut. Wajah yang terukir sempurna seperti model-model terkenal. Di mana Donghyuck akan melakukan _fashion show_ bersama _sunbae_ kesayangannya tersebut di depan cermin bersama-sama. Dan Jaemin akan mengejeknya karena khayalannya tersebut.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ?"

"Eh ya. Ma...maksudku tidak"

"Dari tadi kau terus menatapku. Jadi aku berfikir ada sesuatu di wajahku"

Donghyuck gemas melihat wajah bingung _sunbae_ nya tersebut. Ingin rasanya Donghyuck membawa pulang _sunbae_ nya itu dan mengurungnya di kamar. Agar hanya dia saja yang memiliki _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Maafkan aku _sunbae_ aku jadi mengganggumu makan"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bingung saja ada seorang _hoobae_ manis yang menatapku dengan begitu intensnya"

Donghyuck terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Mark sang _sunbae_ kesayangannya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan jika Mark menyebutnya manis. Donghyuck kembali menatap wajah Mark untuk kesekian kalinya. Berharap jika apa yang di katakan Mark sebelumnya bukanlah bohong.

"Oh iya aku Mark Lee"

Donghyuck bingung melihat _sunbae_ nya memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangan di depannya. Apa mungkin _sunbae_ nya tersebut ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Donghyuck ragu untuk menjabat tangan Mark. Namun karena tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Mark Donghyuck pun menjabat tangan Mark.

"Lee Donghyuck _sun_... _sunbae_ "

"Panggil saja _hyung_. Aku lebih suka di panggil begitu"

"Ah ba...baiklah _sun_... _hyung_ "

Setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut mereka kembali memakan makan siang mereka. Sesekali Donghyuck akan menatap wajah Mark.

"Mark"

Mark melambaikan tangannya melihat temannya yang baru saja memanggilnya. Donghyuck berbalik untuk melihat siapa teman Mark yang telah mengganggunya makan siang dengan menatap wajah rupawan milik Mark.

Siswa yang barusan memanggil Mark tersebut kini ikut bergabung di meja mereka bersama dengan dua orang _yeoja_ yang juga merupakan teman Mark.

Mereka adalah Kangmin, Arin, dan Mina. Yang juga siswa dan siswi populer di sekolah seperti Mark. Mereka berempat ini teman sekelas dari kelas 1 hingga sekarang mereka telah menjadi kakak paling senior dan paling populer di sekolah.

Dan mereka bertiga lah penyebab Donghyuck tidak bisa mendekati Mark selama ini. Dimana ada Mark mereka bertiga juga selalu ada di sisi Mark. Membuat Donghyuck enggan untuk mendekati Mark.

"Kenapa kau pergi duluan meniggalkan kami bertiga?"

"Maaf aku pikir kalian mengikutiku seperti biasa"

"Tadi kami memang mengikutimu tapi Park _seongsengnim_ datang mengehentikan kami"

"Dia menghukum kami karena tugas yang telah kita janjikan seminggu yang lalu belum juga di kumpul kepadanya"

"Kami ingin memanggilmu tapi kau sudah pergi meninggalkan kami"

"Kau seharusnya juga di hukum Mark"

"Iya kami di hukum juga salahmu Mark"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, kalian jangan melotot seperti itu juga kan"

Ini dia yang menjadi alasan Donghyuck nggak mau mendekati Mark jika bersama teman-temannya. Dia nggak yakin akan dianggap oleh mereka. Dan selama ini mereka berempat selalu bersama yang membuat Donghyuck tidak bisa mendekati Mark.

Maka dari itu Donghyuck terkejut saat Mark berada di depannya meminta duduk di tempatnya. Bukankah itu adalah keberuntungan untuk Donghyuck. Namun keberuntungan tersebut hanya sesaat sampai teman-teman Mark datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Saya duluan ke kelas Mark _sunbae_ "

Karena tidak tahan lagi menjadi kacang di antara mereka akhirnya Donghyuck lebih memilih beranjak dari kantin. Lebih baik dirinya kembali ke kelas ketimbang hanya menjadi kacang di antara para _sunbae_ nya tersebut. Terlebih lagi jika melihat interaksi Mark dengan kedua teman _yeoja_ nya tersebut. Membuat Donghyuck ingin menumpahkan supnya ke wajah Arin dan Mina.

"Tapi bukankah makananmu belum habis ?"

Donghyuck menatap makanannya yang masih lumayan banyak. Karena terlalu asik melihat wajah Mark Donghyuck sampai lupa menghabiskan makanannya. Ditambah dengan kedatangan teman-teman Mark yang sungguh menyebalkan membuat selera makan Donghyuck hilang.

"Saya sudah kenyang _sunbae_ , saya permisi"

Tanpa banyak bicara Donghyuck segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum tangannya ini benar-benar menumpahkan nampan yang berisi makanan ke wajah Arin dan Mina yang tengah asik merangkul Mark.

"Sayang banget makanannya di buang percuma"

Mark hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar Kangmin yang lebih peduli kepada makanan milik Donghyuck ketimbang orangnya sendiri.

"Kamu lebih peduli makanannya dari pada orangnya Kangmin ?"

"Tentu saja untuk apa aku memperdulikan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Terlebih lagi orang yang dengan gampangnya membuang makanan"

"Dia tidak memakan makanannya itu karena ada kau di sini"

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah itu karena kau yang duduk di depannya"

"Hei cukup kalian berdua. Kalian meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Apalagi orang yang kalian bicarakan sudah tidak ada"

Arin yang duduk di tengah-tengah Mark dan Kangmin harus segera melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua. Jika tidak sampai pulang sekolah mereka akan terus bertengkar.

"Arin benar kalian bertengkar tentang hal yang tidak penting dan Mark jika kau merasa peduli dengan _hoobae_ itu, lebih baik kau berikan dia roti dan juga susu. Aku yakin dia pasti kelaparan sekarang"

Perkataan Mina membuat Mark terdiam dan berpikir jika apa yang dikatakan Mina memang benar. Tanpa membuang waktu Mark pergi dengan nampan yang menyisakan sedikit makan siangnya.

"Hei bahkan dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kepada kita"

"Sudahlah Kangmin makan saja makananmu"

"Biarkan Mark melakukan apa yang dia inginkan"

 **...**

Donghyuck berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya. Rasa laparnya tidak dapat dia buang. Jika saja temannya Mark tidak datang mengganggu makan siangnya dirinya tidak akan lemas seperti ini.

Sampai di kelas segera saja Donghyuck duduk di bangkunya, merebahkan kepalanya menghadap tembok. Mungkin dengan tertidur rasa laparnya akan hilang, lagi pula tempat duduknya berada di pojok baris ketiga kemungkinan gurunya tidak melihatnya tertidur setidaknya masih ada.

Jaemin menatap Donghyuck yang datang ke kelas dengan tampang lesu tidak bersemangat. Ada apa dengan anak ini apa telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Saat Jaemin ingin menghampiri Donghyuck terdengan suara ketukan pintu membuatnya meurungkan niatnya menghampiri Donghyuck. Jaemin berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Mark berdiri di depan kelasnya. Untung saja kelasnya sepi hanya ada dirinya dan juga Donghyuck jika tidak dia yakin akan terdengar suara teriakan para siswi di kelasnya.

"Permisi"

Mendengar suara Mark membuat Jaemin tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dirinya segera menghampiri Mark.

" _Sunbae_ ada apa ?"

Mark tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jaemin, dirinya menatap sekeliling kelas berharap menemukan Donghyuck. Mark sudah bertanya ke salah satu siswa dimana kelas Donghyuck dan mereka mengatakan jika Donghyuck berada di kelas 2-1. Namun Mark tidak melihat Donghyuck di kelasnya. Hanya seorang siswa yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya dan seorang siswa yang sedang tertidur.

Jaemin cemberut karena _sunbae_ di depannya ini tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Jika seperti ini lebih baik dirinya menghampiri Donghyuck saja dari tadi.

"Apa benar ini kelasnya Donghyuck?"

Jaemin mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan _sunbae_ nya tersebut setelah mendengar nama Donghyuck di ucapkan oleh Mark. Jaemin tidak salah dengarkan jika Mark telah bertanya tentang sahabatnya.

"Iya benar ini kelasnya Donghyuck"

Mark tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Jaemin. Jadi siswa tadi tidak berbohong kepadanya. Jaemin yang melihat senyum Mark malah bingung dengan _sunbae_ nya tersebut. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Donghyuck dengan Mark _sunbae_. Apa mereka sudah jadian ?.

"Berikan ini ke Donghyuck"

Mark memberikan roti dan susu kepada Jaemin dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Jaemin yang ingin bertanya apa maksudnya harus menurungkan niatnya karena Mark telah pergi.

Setelah kepergian Mark, Jaemin segera menghampiri Donghyuck. Menepuk pelan pundak Donghyuck, namun tidak ada respon. Jaemin kembali menepuk pundak Donghyuck dengan lebih keras dan berhasil. Donghyuck menatap Jaemin yang telah kembali membangunkan tidurnya.

"Ini untukmu"

Tanpa basa-basi Jaemin memberikan roti dan susu yang Mark berikan sebelumnya. Donghyuck menatap bingung roti dan susu yang di letakkan Jaemin di mejanya.

"Kau memberikanku ini"

Donghyuck bukannya tidak percaya jika Jaemin yang memberikannya. Namun anak itu jika seperti ini terkadang ada maunya.

"Bukan itu dari Mark _sunbae_ "

Donghyuck menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar nama Mark di sebut. Dia jadi merasa ragu dengan pendengarannya sekarang. Sebelumnya dia mendengar Mark mengatakannya manis, sekarang Jaemin mengatakan jika roti dan susu ini pemberian dari Mark. Haruskah dia memeriksakan telinganya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Itu tidak mungkin"

"Jika tidak mungkin untuk apa roti dan susu ini ada di sini. Kau pikir aku yang membelikannya untukmu"

Donghyuck terdiam mendengar penuturan Jaemin barusan. Apa Mark _sunbae_ memiliki perasaan dengannya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mark baru saja mengenalnya, jadi tidak mungkin Mark memiliki perasaan kepadanya.

"Terserahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu"

Karena tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Jaemin dan juga rasa lapar yang telah mendominasinya membuatnya sulit berpikir. Donghyuck mengambil roti dan susu pemberian Mark. Membuka rotinya dan memakannya. Rasa manisnya roti rasa coklat dengan di temani susu membuatnya bahagia. Terlebih roti dan susu tersebut di berikan dari orang yang dia sayang.

"Donghyuck sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Mark _sunbae_? Apa kalian sudah jadian? Kenapa tidak memberi tahukanku? Apa aku bukan temanmu ..."

"Cukup Na Jaemin, bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu. Mulutku cuma satu untuk menjawabnya"

Jaemin menyengir tidak bersalah mendengar omelan Donghyuck. Jaemin hanya terlalu penasaran dengan hubungan percintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi ada hubungan apa kau dengan Mark _sunbae_ ?"

Jaemin kembali bertanya kepada Donghyuck. Namun sesuai dengan apa yang Donghyuck katakan sebelumnya, Jaemin harus bertanya satu-persatu.

"Hanya sekedar _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ saja"

Donghyuck menghabiskan roti dan susu yang di berikan Mark untuknya. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Mark nanti atas roti dan susu yang telah di berikannya. Sekalian ingin pedekate dengan Mark.

"Kau serius hanya sekedar hubungan antara _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ "

Donghyuck mengangguk pasti untuk menjawab keraguan dari sahabatnya Na Jaemin. Untuk apa dia menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

"Terus kenapa Mark _sunbae_ memberikanmu roti dan susu ?"

Donghyuck juga bingung kenapa Mark memberikan makanan dan minuman kepadanya. Apa mungkin Mark tau jika Donghyuck berbohong tentang dirinya yang sudah kenyang sebelumnya ? Dan Mark juga tau jika Donghyuck meninggalkan kantin karena teman-temannya. Sehingga Mark memberikan roti dan susu sebagai permintaan maaf kepadanya.

"Donghyuck.. Donghyuck"

Jaemin mengguncang pelan pundak Donghyuck. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Donghyuck malah melamun.

"Cepat jawab Donghyuck, kenapa Mark _sunbae_ perhatian denganmu ?"

Donghyuck menghela nafas saat Jaemin kembali bertanya. Apa yang harus dia jawab. Dia aja gak tau juga kok. Karena tidak ingin membuat Jaemin kesal karena terlalu penasaran soal dirinya dan Mark, akhirnya Donghyuck menceritakan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi saat di kantin.

"Jadi menurutmu Mark _sunbae_ hanya meminta maaf kepadamu"

Jaemin mengangguk-angukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Donghyuck. Jika seperti itu, bukankah Donghyuck mempunyai peluang untuk mendapatkan Mark _sunbae_.

"Ya begitulah. Dan kenapa kau sendirian saja? Di mana Jeno?"

Jaemin merenggut kesal mendengar nama Jeno kekasihnya di sebut oleh Donghyuck. Bukan kesal dengan Donghyuck tetapi dia kesal dengan Jeno yang meninggalkannya demi klub basketnya.

 _Flashback_

 _Jaemin dan Jeno jalan bersama menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan membawa bekal milik Jeno. Jaemin tidak membawa bekal karena tidak ingin merepotkan Donghyuck yang tinggal bersama dengannya di apartemen. Jaemin kan tidak bisa masak jadi Donghyucklah yang selalu memasak._

 _Setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, mereka duduk di salah satu pohon di sana dan memakan bekal milik Jeno bersama. Namun hanya beberapa menit berlalu, tiba-tiba ada salah satu siswi menghampiri mereka berdua._

" _Jeno bisakah kau ikut denganku, Yoon seongsengnim ingin mendiskusikan lomba basket nanti bersama kita berdua_ "

 _Jaemin mendengus kesal karena kedatangan Hina yang telah mengganggu makan siang mereka. Tidak bisakah cewek itu menunggu sebentar saja sampai mereka selesai makan._

" _Apa harus sekarang Hina ?_ "

 _Jeno tahu pasti sekarang Jaemin tengah kesal karena Hina telah mengganggu mereka berdua. Namun Jeno juga tidak mungkin menyalahkan Hina begitu saja, terlebih Hina yang sebagai manager klub basket hanya menyampaikan pesan dari pembina klub basketnya._

" _Iya Jeno, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu bersama Jaemin_ "

" _Tidak apa-apa Hina, aku mengerti kok. Kau bisa pergi duluan menemui Yoon seongsengnim, aku akan menyusulmu nanti secepatnya_ "

 _Hina mengangguk mengerti dan pergi lebih dulu sesuai dengan perkataan Jeno. Jeno menghela nafas setelah kepergian Hina, dia menatap Jaemin yang dari tadi terus memasang wajah cemberut. Jeno jadi tidak enak harus meninggalkan Jaemin sendirian._

" _Ehhm maaf Jaemin aku..._ "

" _Pergilah aku sudah biasa kok di tinggal sendirian_ "

 _Jeno belum selesai berbicara Jaemin sudah terlebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya. Jeno semakin bingung apa harus meninggalkan Jaemin. Namun Jeno juga tidak mungkin membawa Jaemin bertemu dengan Yoon Seongsengnim, Jaemin bukan siapa-siapa di klub basket._

 _Dengan perasaan campur aduk Jeno meninggalkan Jaemin untuk bertemu dengan Yoon seongsengnim. Biarlah Jaemin marah dengannya, untuk sementara ini dia harus bertemu dengan Yoon seongsengnim terlebih dahulu. Nanti setelahnya dia akan meminta maaf kepada Jaemin._

 _Jaemin dengan kesal membereskan kotak bekal milik Jeno. Moodnya sangat buruk sekarang in. Lihat saja nanti, dia gak akan memaafkan Jeno dengan mudahnya._

 _Flashback End_

"Jaemin... NA JAEMIN"

Jaemin tersadar dari lamunannya akibat teriakan Donghyuck yang begitu keras. Telinganya sampai berdengung akibat teriakan Donghyuck.

"Apaan sih Donghyuck, telingaku sakit tau mendengar teriakanmu itu"

"Kamu tuh yang apa, di tanyain bukannya menjawab malah melamun"

Jaemin ingat sebelumnya Donghyuck bertanya tentang Jeno kepadanya, namun Jemin malah melamunkan Jeno yang menyebalkan itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Soal Jeno aku tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan dia kepadaku"

Karena tidak ingin Donghyuck bertanya macam-macam lagi, Jaemin pun pergi ke tempat duduknya meninggalkan Donghyuck yang bingung dengan sikap sahabanya itu.

 **...**

Donghyuck duduk sendirian di halte bus. Jaemin telah pergi bersama Jeno, jadilah dia pulang tengah menunggu bus datang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Bukankah Donghyuck tengah menunggu bus, kenapa malah mobil yang berhenti di depannya.

Kaca mobil di turunkan dan terpampang jelas Mark yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Donghyuck menatap bingung Mark yang melambaikan tangan. Donghyuck menatap sekelilingnya. Mungkin saja Mark melambaikan tangannya kepada orang lain, bukan dirinya. Namun Donghyuck tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sekitarnya. Itu berarti Mark melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Donghyuck ayo masuk, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Apakah Donghyuck bermimpi sekarang ini? Mark baru saja menawarinya pulang bersama. Sepertinya keburuntungan Donghyuck kembali berlanjut.

"Tidak _sunbae_ , aku menunggu bus saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

Bohong sebenarnya jika Donghyuck tidak ingin pulang bersama Mark. Tetapi karena tidak ingin terlihat gampangan Donghyuck menolak ajakan Mark.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk. Lihat cuacanya mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi"

Donghyuck menatap ke atas dan benar saja langit di atas telah berwarna gelap. Donghyuck harus segera pulang sebelum hujan menerpa jemuran miliknya dan Jaemin. Donghyuck kembali menatap mobil Mark. Dia masih bingung, apa harus dia ikut Mark pulang bersama.

Akhirnya setelah berfikir dengan matang Donghyuck pun memutuskan untuk ikut Mark pulang. Mark tersenyum bahagia melihat Donghyuck mau pulang bersamanya. Mark bertanya di mana Donghyuck tinggal dan Donghyuck pun menjawab sekedarnya.

"Terima kasih _sunbae_ sudah mengantarkanku pulang"

Donghyuck turun dari mobil Mark setelah Mark mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemen. Mark tersenyum senang atas ucapan terima kasih Donghyuck.

"Sama-sama dan bolehkah aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Hyung saja"

"Ok hyu.. hyung, hati-hati di jalan"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok"

Donghyuck melambaikan tangannya ketika Mark telah menjalankan mobilnya. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan baginya. Dengan perasaan bahagia Donghyuck memasuki apartemennya dan Jaemin. Sepertinya Donghyuck ada kesempatan untuk memiliki Mark.

 **...**

Keesokan harinya Donghyuck seperti biasa melakukan rutinitas paginya, yaitu memasak untuk sarapan paginya dengan Jaemin. Namun hari ini Donghyuck memasak makanan lebih banyak dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Membuat Jaemin bingung melihatnya. Donghyuck tidak biasanya memasak sebanyak ini untuk sarapan mereka.

Karena rasa penasarannnya terlalu tinggi akhirnya Jaemin pun bertanya "Donghyuck untuk apa semua makanan ini ? apa kau yakin ini sarapan untuk kita ?"

"Aku ingin membawa bekal"

Donghyuck duduk di meja makan setelah selesai meletakkan masakannya di atas meja makan. Dia akan menyiapkan bekalnya nanti setelah sarapannya selesai.

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa bekal ?"

Jaemin menyuapkan masakan yang telah Donghyuck masak ke mulutnya. Seperti biasa masakan Donghyuck terasa enak. Kapan-kapan Jaemin ingin meminta Donghyuck mengajarinya memasak agar dia juga bisa membuat bekal untuknya sendiri dan juga Jeno.

"Sebenarnya bekal ini untuk Mark hyung, sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas roti dan susu yang Mark hyung berikan kemarin"

"Oh begitu"

Jaemin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Menurutnya tindakan Donghyuck sudah bagus untuk mendekati Mark _sunbae_. Selama ini kan Donghyuck tidak berani mendekati Mark _sunbae_ karena teman-teman Mark selalu menempelinya. Namun sekarang Donghyuck telah berani untuk mendekati Mark. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian kemarin yang sungguh tidak Jaemin duga. Mark _sunbae_ mereka memberikan makanan untuk Donghyuck yang hanya sekedar _hoobae_ biasa.

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan ? Aku siap membantumu"

Donghyuck berfikir sebentar mendengar penawaran dari Jaemin yang ingin membantunya. Apa yang bisa Jaemin bantu untuknya ? Selama beberapa menit Donghyuck berfikir dan akhirnya dia tau apa bisa Jaemin bantu untuknya.

"Ya aku perlu bantuanmu Jaemin"

 **...**

"Cepatlah Donghyuck nanti ada yang datang"

Jaemin melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama takut ada orang yang datang.

"Iya tunggu sebentar, aku tidak bisa menemukannya"

Donghyuck dengan teliti menyelusuri nama-nama yang tertera di depannya. Sudah 10 menit lebih Donghyuck membaca satu-persatu nama di depannya. Namun dia tidak menemukan nama Mark di sana.

"Bukannya kau selalu mengikutinya, kenapa mencari lokernya saja kau tidak tahu"

"Diamlah Jaemin aku sedang fokus mencarinya. Lebih baik kau diam dan kerjakan tugasmu saja"

Jaemin mencibir mendengar omelan Donghyuck yang seperti ahjuma tetangga mereka yang tiap pagi selalu memarahi anaknya. Hingga membuat ketenangan pagi yang di inginkannya sirna jika mendengar suara teriakan ahjuma tetangganya itu.

"Jaemin aku menemukannya" Donghyuck sedikit meninggikan suaranya setelah menemukan loker milik Mark.

"Baguslah cepat letakan bekalnya di dalam loker sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya"

"Iya aku tahu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada orang yang ingin ke sini?"

"Tenang saja jika ada aku semuanya pasti baik-baik saja"

Jaemin berjalan mendekati Donghyuck setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang ingin datang kemari. Donghyuck meletakkan bekal buatannya di loker Mark dengan kertas kecil yang ada di atas bekalnya. Semoga Mark mau memakan bekal buatannya nanti.

Setelah selesai meletakkan bekalnya di loker Mark. Donghyuck dan Jaemin pun melangkah pergi menuju kelas mereka. Namun mereka menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

 **TBC**

Terima kasih atas respon kalian terhadap ff aku sebelumnya. Aku telah membaca review kalian dan aku senang karena kalian menyukai ffnya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Aku sibuk dengan sekolahku. Terlebih lagi aku nanti akan menghadapi UN dan sebagainya.

Untuk ff ini aku tidak akan bisa update cepat. Jadi kalian harus bersabar ya nunggunya. Itu pun jika ada yang mau menunggu ff ini.

 _Review juseyo_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Come True**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

Donghyuck dan Jaemin saling berpandangan mendengar suara yang baru saja mereka dengar. Wajah mereka berdua pucat. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apa mereka harus lari saja ?.

"Donghyuck Jaemin"

Donghyuck dan Jaemin kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara dari seseorang yang berbeda. Sepertinya mereka mengenal suara barusan dan seseorang sebelumnya. Donghyuck dan Jaemin membalikan badan mereka dan melihat kedua orang yang telah membuat mereka takut.

Donghyuck dan Jaemin menghela nafas setelah melihat kedua orang itu adalah Jeno dan Renjun. Mereka pikir jika Mark dan teman-temannya lah yang memergoki mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat ketakutan begitu ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

Jeno mendekati Jaemin dan merangkulnya sedangkan Renjun berdiri di samping Donghyuck. Donghyuck mengisyaratkan kepada Jaemin untuk tidak memberitahu Jeno dan Renjun apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami pikir tadi suara hantu yang kami dengar"

"Iya benar, kami takut jika suara yang kami dengar itu hantu"

Jeno dan Renjun sebenarnya tidak percaya mendengar alasan Donghyuck dan Jaemin. Mereka berdua tau jika Donghyuck dan Jaemin bukan orang penakut. Namun karena tidak ingin memperpanjang permasalahan, Jeno maupun Renjun percaya saja dengan alasan Donghyuck dan Jaemin.

"Oh kalau begitu kita pergi ke kelas saja sekarang. Siapa tau di sini beneran ada hantunya" mereka berempat pun pergi menuju kelas mereka.

Tidak berapa lama setelah kepergian Donghyuck dan temannya, datanglah Mark dan teman-temannya ke tempat loker. Mark mengernyit heran melihat sebuah kotak bekal tersaji di depannya saat membuka lokernya. Mark menengok kanan dan kirinya berharap menemukan orang yang meletakkan bekal itu di lokernya. Namun tidak ada siapapun selain dia dan teman-temannya di sana. Mark mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di atas kotak bekal itu.

 _Terima kasih atas yang kemarin_

Mark tersenyum setelah membaca isi dari secarik kertas tersebut. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang telah memberikan ini kepadanya

 **...**

Jeno dan Jaemin menatap jengah melihat Donghyuck yang terus mondar-mandir dari tadi. Hampir 15 menit Donghyuck jalan bolak-balik di depan kelas dengan menggerutu tidak jelas. Jeno sudah mengajak pulang Jaemin dari tadi sejak bel pulang berdering. Namun Jaemin menolaknya dengan alasan ingin pulang bersama Donghyuck. Tapi Donghyuck sendiri masih betah berada di kelas yang otomatis Jaemin juga ikut tinggal di kelas. Jeno yang merupakan pacar yang perhatian pun jadi ikut tinggal di kelas sampai Jaemin pulang.

"Donghyuck berhentilah, aku pusing melihatmu dari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas"

Karena bosan melihat Donghyuck yang cuma mondar-mandir tidak jelas dari tadi, akhirnya Jaemin berinisiatif menghentikannya dengan memukul kepala Donghyuck. Apa sih yang di pikirkan Donghyuck dari tadi ?.

"YA sakit Jaemin"

Donghyuck mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan dari Jaemin. Pukulan Jaemin tadi cukup keras hingga membuat Donghyuck berteriak kesakitan.

"Itu bagus untukmu. Biar kau sadar dari acara mondar-mandir tidak jelasmu itu. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan ?

Jaemin tau jika Donghyuck sedang bingung memikirkan sesuatu. Dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang pulang sekolah Donghyuck terus gelisah. Entah apa yang di pikirkan sahabatnya itu hingga membuatnya gelisah seperti ini.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Mark _hyung_ "

Sepertinya Jaemin lupa jika sesuatu yang membuat Donghyuck segelisah ini tidak akan jauh dari _sunbae_ mereka Mark Lee. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu hanya Mark lah yang membuat Donghyuck gelisah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Mark _sunbae_? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi dekat sekarang dengannya. Bahkan kau telah membuatkannya bekal"

"Aku takut jika Mark _sunbae_ tidak suka dengan bekal yang aku buat. Atau dia mungkin membuang bekalnya. Jaemin apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Jaemin menggeleng kepala melihat kelakukan temannya ini. Bukannya berfikir positif jika Mark menyukai bekal yang di buatnya malah berfikir negatif yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan. Bagaimana jika kita bertanya langsung saja kepada Mark _sunbae_? bukankah itu bagus ?"

Donghyuck memukul kepala Jaemin dengan cukup keras setelah mendengar ide darinya. Bukannya membantu malah bikin kesal saja.

"Jeno~~ sakit! Donghyuck memukulku sangat keras"

Jaemin memeluk Jeno yang masih belum pulang juga, dengan setianya Jeno menunggu Jaemin pulang. Jeno membalas pelukan Jaemin dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Pacarnya ini sungguh manis jika sedang manja seperti ini.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ?" Donghyuck Jaemin dan Jeno menengok ke arah suara yang baru saja mereka dengar.

" _Hyung_ silahkan masuk. Tidak ada yang melarangmu masuk ke kelas kami, terlebih lagi ini sudah jam pulang sekolah" Jeno melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jaemin dan mempersilahkan Mark masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Mark merupakan seniornya Jeno di klub basket sehingga Jeno cukup dekat dengan Mark.

"Terima kasih" Mark berjalan dengan senyum yang terlukis indah di wajahnya. Membuat Donghyuck semakin larut akan pesona Mark sehingga Donghyuck tidak menyadari jika Mark telah berada di depannya.

"Terima kasih atas bekalnya. Makanannya enak" Donghyuck mengerjapkan matanya ketika Mark telah berada di depannya dengan menyerahkan kotak bekal miliknya yang telah kosong.

" _Hyung_... " Donghyuck tidak tau harus bicara apa sekarang. Mark telah tau jika dialah yang memberikannya bekal di loker Mark dan sekarang Mark berada di depannya. Berterima kasih kepadanya dan mengatakan jika masakannya enak.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Jaemin" Jaemin menurut saja ketika Jeno menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka. Memberikan waktu kepada Donghyuck untuk bisa berdua saja dengan Mark _sunbae._

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ada seseorang yang akan membuatkanku bekal. Bahkan aku juga tidak pernah berfikir jika seseorang itu adalah seorang _hoobae_ manis sepertimu"

Donghyuck mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar Mark mengatakannya _manis_ untuk kedua kalinya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahnya sudah merah merona sekarang ini.

"Aku hanya berterima kasih atas yang kemarin _hyung_ "

"Aku tidak meminta balasan darimu Donghyuck. Aku yakin kau kemarin pasti terganggu dengan kehadiran teman-temanku, sehingga kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu"

"Tidak apa-apa kok _hyung_ , itu bukan salah teman-temanmu"

Donghyuck sebenarnya ingin berkata _Iya teman-temanmu telah mengganggu waktuku bersamamu_ kepada Mark. Tapi Donghyuck tau batasannya dan lagi pula dia bukan siapa-siapanya Mark untuk sekarang ini.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengambil kotak bekalmu ini"

Donghyuck menepuk jidatnya saat sadar jika dia belum mengambil kotak bekal yang di berikan Mark sebelumnya. Karena pesona Mark yang sungguh luar biasa bagi Donghyuck membuatnya lupa akan kotak bekalnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ "

Mark mengelus rambut Donghyuck karena gemas dengan tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Membuat rona merah yang sudah hampir hilang kembali lagi terlukis di wajah Donghyuck.

"Mau pulang denganku, temanmu sudah pulang dengan kekasihnya"

"A..."

"Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya kali ini"

Belum sempat Donghyuck mengatakan apa-apa, Mark terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya. Jika seperti itu Donghyuck tidak ada pilihan lain kan.

"Kali ini aku tidak menolaknya Mark _hyung_ "

Lagi pula Donghyuck senang kok pulang bersama Mark. Siapa yang tidak suka jika pulang bersama dengan gebetanmu?.

 **...**

Mark berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajahnya. Dirinya bersenandung kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Senyumnya masih terukir dengan indahnya sekarang hingga membuat Johnny kakaknya mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mark kau kenapa ?" Johnny menempelkan tangannya ke kening Mark. Mungkin saja adiknya sedang sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Johnny _hyung_ " Mark menepis tangan Johnny yang berada di keningnya. Beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kamarnya. Mark meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja belajarnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa.

Mark mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Duduk di kasur dan membuka ponselnya.

Kangmin : Hello.

Kangmin : Hello teman-temanku semua. Kangmin yang selalu kalian rindukan di sini.

Arin : Berhenti membual Kangmin. Tidak ada yang merindukanmu.

Mina : Sebuah kebohongan besar jika aku merindukanmu Kangmin.

Kangmin : Jahatnya kalian para _yeoja_ kepada _namja_ tampan sepertiku ini.

Arin : o_o .

Mina : Apa kau belum bangun dari tidurmu Kangmin ?.

Arin : Di dalam mimpinya pun tidak akan ada yang mengakuinya tampan.

Kangmin : Jahatnya dirimu kepadaku Arin. Mark tolong bantu sahabat seperjuangmu ini.

Mina : Aku tidak yakin jika Mark mau mengakuimu sahabatnya Kangmin.

Arin : Jawabannya 100 % Mark tidak akan mengakuinya sahabat Mina.

Mina : Kau benar Arin.

Mark tertawa membaca _chat_ dari teman-temannya. Seperti biasanya Kangmin tidak akan bisa menang jika berdebat dengan Arin dan Mina.

Mark : Siapa yang memanggilku? Apa kita saling kenal ?.

Mina : Oh Mark kata-katamu terlalu jahat.

Arin : Bahkan Mark pun tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kangmin : Mark kau bahkan tidak mendukungku.

Mark hanya kembali tertawa menanggapi _chat_ nya dengan teman-temannya. Tangannya dengan licah memainkan ponselnya dan berhenti di salah satu kontak milik seseorang yang baru-baru ini di kenalnya. Dia baru beberapa menit yang lalu saling bertukar nomor handphone dengan _hoobae_ manisnya.

"Mark bisa tolong bantu _hyung_ sebentar"

Mark mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan pesan kepada _hoobae_ nya itu. Mark meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar menemui Johnny yang baru saja meminta tolong bantuannya.

 **...**

Donghyuck melirik ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja ruang tengah. Sejak 1 jam yang lalu Donghyuck terus melirik ponselnya dan jika ponselnya bergetar Donghyuck dengan cepatnya mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek jika ada notifikasi telpon atau pesan dari seseorang yang dia tunggu dari tadi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberi pesan duluan ?"

Jaemin jengah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Dari tadi ngedumel tidak jelas dengan terus menatap ponselnya. Jika ingin hubungannya dengan Mark _sunbae_ berkembang. Maka Donghyuck harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

"Aku takut melakukannya. Bagaimana jika Mark hyung sibuk atau bahkan dia tidak suka karena aku telah mengganggu waktunya"

Donghyuck itu selalu berfikir negatif dahulu sebelum tau apa yang akan terjadi. Membuat Jaemin ingin memukul kepala Donghyuck sekarang karena terlalu sering berfikiran negatif. Setidaknya jika itu bersangkutan dengan Mark sunbae Donghyuck bisa berfikir dengan otak dan hatinya. Bukan spekulasi yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

"Kau belum mencobanya. Bagaimana bisa tahu jika Mark _sunbae_ suka atau tidak suka Donghyuck ?"

Terkadang Jaemin gemas sendiri dengan Donghyuck. Jika Donghyuck bukan sahabatnya Jaemin tidak akan mau membantu Donghyuck.

 _ **Drrt Drrt**_

Ponsel milik Donghyuck bergetar. Dengan segera Donghyuck mengambil ponselnya dan tertera nama Mark dilayar ponselnya.

 **From: Mark** _ **Hyung**_

 **Hei Donghyuck, apa aku mengganggu waktumu?.**

Donghyuck membulatkan matanya setelah membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Mark. Donghyuck menatap Jaemin berharap sahabatnya itu memberikan pendapat bagaimana dia harus membalas pesan dari Mark. Namun Jaemin malah tidak peduli dan lebih memilih menonton TV dibanding membantu Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mendengus sebal melihat Jaemin yang acuh dengannya. Donghyuck kembali menatap ponselnya dan berfikir kata-kata apa yang bagus untuk membalas pesan dari Mark.

 **To: Mark** _ **Hyung**_

 **Hello Hyung ^_^**

 **Tidak. Kau tidak menggangguku kok** _ **Hyung**_ **. Aku sekarang hanya sedang bersantai dengan menonton TV bersama Jaemin.**

Donghyuck ragu untuk mengirim balasan kepada Mark. Namun saat Donghyuck ingin menghapus pesan miliknya, tiba-tiba Jaemin mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengirim pesan yang sebelumnya ingin Donghyuck hapus.

"Setidaknya kau harus membalas pesan darinya jika ingin Mark sunbae membalas perasaanmu" Jaemin mengembalikan ponsel milik Donghyuck setelah berhasil mengirim pesan Donghyuck kepada Mark.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Jaemin kembali duduk di sofa dan menonton TV dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Donghyuck tidak tau harus berterima kasih atau mengumpati Jaemin sekarang. Tadi saja acuh dengannya, tapi sekarang malah dia yang dengan seenaknya merampas ponselnya.

"Sialan kau Na Jaemin"

Dengan kesal Donghyuck melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Lebih baik dirinya di kamarnya dibandingkan di ruang tengah. Setidaknya Jaemin tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi.

"Kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku nanti Lee Donghyuck" Jaemin sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Donghyuck bisa mendengarnya.

 **...**

"Kau serius ingin membantuku memasak?" Donghyuck yang telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian dikejutkan dengan Jaemin yang telah berada di dapur dengan memakai apron kuning miliknya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuk Jeno" dengan semangat yang berapi-api Jaemin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahnya sahabatnya. Dirinya tidak yakin Jaemin akan betul-betul membantunya memasak. "Ya terserah kau saja lah Jaemin" ucap Donghyuck seraya memakai apron miliknnya yang lain.

"Apa yang akan kita masak hari ini chef ?"

Jaemin memberikan hormat dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Dia ingin memasak atau ingin wajib militer.

"Jangan banyak tingkah! Kau harus menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan! Mengerti ?"

Jaemin mengangguk mengerti dan mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Donghyuck kepadanya. Seperti Donghyuck memintanya untuk memotong sayuran, mengambilkannya garam, menggoreng telur dan sebagainya.

Namun jangan kalian pikir Jaemin melakukannya dengan benar. Saat memotong sayuran Jaemin memotongnya terlalu besar, hingga Donghyuck lah yang memotongnya kembali. Saat disuruh mengambil garam, Jaemin bukannya mengambil garam dia malah mengambil gula. Untung saja Donghyuck memeriksanya lebih dulu dan segera mengambil garam yang sebenarnya.

Yang terakhir saat menggoreng telur, waktu awal-awal tidak ada kendala. Jaemin melakukannya dengan baik. Namun setelah mengangkat telurnya, wujud telur tersebut telah berubah. Wujudnya tidak lagi agak bulat, melainkan hancur terpisah-pisah. Hingga semuanya harus Donghyuck kerjakan kembali.

Lain waktu Donghyuck tidak akan mengiyakan jika Jaemin ingin memasak atau pun membantunya memasak. Bukannya mempercepat waktu malah memperlambat. Hingga pekerjaan Donghyuck menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Sudah biar aku saja yang melakukannya! Kau siapkan meja makan dan kotak bekalnya!"

Donghyuck tidak mau dapur mereka semakin kacau. Jadi, lebih baik Donghyuck memberikan tugas yang lebih mudah saja kepadanya. Jaemin sendiri mematuhi perintah Donghyuck tanpa ada bantahan.

 **...**

"Berhenti memasang wajah cemberutmu itu Jaemin"

Donghyuck tidak suka sahabatnya itu dengan wajah cemberutnya. Dia lebih suka melihat Jaemin tersenyum dengan indahnya dibanding cemberut seperti ini.

"Aku memang payah dalam memasak. Bukannya membantu, aku malah mengacaukannya" dengan kesalnya Jaemin menendang kerikil di depannya. Mengingat bagaimana kekacauan yang telah dia buat tadi pagi membuat mood Jaemin hancur.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau kan baru belajar, nanti kita memasak bersama lagi. Aku akan mengajarimu" sudah dibilang jika Donghyuck tidak suka melihat wajah murung Jaemin. Maka dari itu Donghyuck memberikan semangat kepada sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya Donghyuck telah lupa dengan kata-katanya yang tidak akan membiarkan Jaemin memasak lagi.

 **...**

Sejak pagi senyum indah milik seorang siswa tingkat akhir bernama Mark Lee tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Membuat orang-orang disekitar makin terpesona akan pesona yang dimiliki seorang Mark Lee. Tak terkecuali teman-teman Mark yang malah menatapnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Mark tersenyum dengan begitu cerahnya. Bahkan senyum itu bertahan dengan lamanya dari pagi hari hingga sekarang saat jam istirahat.

"Mark apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kangmin begitu penasaran dengan keadan Mark sekarang ini. Jadi dia sedikit keras memukul pundak Mark dan berharap Mark akan marah seperti biasanya untuk memastikan jika Mark tidak apa-apa.

Namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Bukannya marah Mark malah menatap Kangmin bingung dan jangan lupakan senyum yang masih menghias manis wajah Mark. Kangmin menatap horor Mark begitu tanggapan yang diharapkan dari Mark tidak sesuai dengan expektasinya.

Arin dan Mina yang tadi cuma melihat tindakan Kangmin hanya mampu menggeleng kepala. Sungguh, Kangmin terlalu idiot bertanya begitu kepada Mark untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Arin dan Mina yang tanpa bertanya saja tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Mark.

"Berhenti memasang wajah idiotmu itu Kangmin. Kau sungguh menakutkan"

Arin dengan teganya memukul kepala Kangmin dengan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. Pukulannya tidak telalu keras namun cukup menyakitkan dirasakan Kangmin di kepalanya.

"Hei Mark apa terjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakan sehingga kau tersenyum dengan cerahnya hari ini ?"

Meski mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Mark. Mina tetap ingin mengetahuinya langsung dari mulut Mark.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Mina. Hanya sebuah hal kecil yang sedang aku pikirkan"

Mina mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Sepertinya Mark masih ragu untuk mengungkapkannya kepada mereka.

"Oh begitukah. Apa hal kecil itu yang telah membuat seorang Mark Lee ini tersenyum begitu cerah" Arin dan Mina saling pandang begitu mendapati Mark yang diam saja. Ternyata susah juga membuat Mark mengungkapkannya secara langsung kepada mereka.

"Hei apa kita harus selalu di kelas dan membiarkan bel berdering atau kita pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut kita yang bernyanyi dengan indahnya" Kangmin itu perusak suasana. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Kangmin dengan mulutnya itu telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Ehm kalian bertiga saja yang pergi ke kantin. Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang" setelahnya Mark pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih berada di kelas.

 **...**

Jeno menatap bingung Jaemin yang dari tadi cuma diam saja dengan kepala menunduk dan tangannya memeluk sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Jeno tidak dapat melihatnya karena Jaemin terus menutupinya.

"Jaemin ada apa denganmu?"

Jeno khawatir dengan Jaemin yang terus diam saja. Jeno takut jika kekasihnya ini sakit atau apapun itu.

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunuduk. Tangannya yang dari tadi bersembunyi dari balik kaki dan badannya, dia keluarkan. Memperlihatkan sebuah kotak bekal yang sebelumnya Jaemin sembunyikan.

"Apa ini untukku?" Jeno menatap lekat kotak bekal yang baru saja diberikan Jaemin kepadanya. Perasaan senang Jeno rasakan ketika menerima kotak bekal pemberian Jaemin. Ini pertama kalinya Jaemin memberikan bekal.

Jaemin mengangguk dengan tidak semangatnya membuat Jeno mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya ini?.

"Bekal itu Donghyuck yang membuatnya. Aku juga ingin membuatkanmu bekal. Tapi ternyata aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Jadi Donghyuck lah yang membuatkannya"

Jeno meletakkan kotak bekal pemberian Jaemin di samping kotak bekalnya. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaemin dan menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya. Jeno tidak peduli siapa yang membuat bekal itu. Yang Jeno tau adalah Jaemin begitu peduli kepadanya. Jaemin dengan sepenuh hatinya ingin membuatkan bekal untuknya.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa membuatkan bekal buatanku sendiri" Jaemin membalas pelukan Jeno. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jeno. Jaemin merasa tenang akibat pelukan hangat yang diberikan Jeno

"Tidak apa-apa Jaeminie. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang membuat. Kau peduli dengan berniat membuatkanku bekal saja aku sudah senang. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk membuatkanku bekal. Jika kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukaimu itu apa adanya dirimu"

Jaemin tau jika menangis di umurnya yang sebentar lagi 17 tahun ini akan terlihat sangat memalukan. Tapi Jaemin tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya ini. Pertahanannya hancur, membiarkan air mata yang sebelumnya ditahan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Jeno begitu terkejut melihat Jaemin menangis. Apa dia telah salah bicara dengan Jaemin?. Jeno rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya sebelumnya. Bibir Jeno terangkat ingin bertanya kenapa Jaemin menangis. Namun sebelum Jeno berhasil bertanya, Jaemin telah lebih dulu berkata sesuatu yang membuat Jeno mengurungan pertanyaannya itu.

"Jeno-ya saranghae"

Lagian pernyataan dari Jaemin barusan membuat Jeno tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Jeno mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus surai Jaemin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan bahagianya kepada Jaemin.

 **...**

Sebelumnya Donghyuck bermimpi bisa makan berdua bersama sunbae kesayangannya Mark Lee. Membuatkan Mark bekal dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Mark. Namun kini mimpi itu telah menjadi kenyataan. Mark berada di depannya dengan memakan bekal buatannya. Dia dan Mark hanya berdua saja menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah.

Sedikit demi sedikit mimpi Donghyuck telah menjadi kenyataan. Donghyuck rasa jika seperti ini mimpinya untuk menjadi kekasih Mark juga bisa menjadi kenyataan nanti. Memikirkannya saja telah membuat Donghyuck bahagia, apalagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Donghyuck..." Donghyuck mengerjapkan matanya ketika Mark memanggil namanya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghyuck. Karena terlalu asik melamunkan menjadi kekasih Mark, Donghyuck sampai lupa jika dia masih bersama Mark.

"Ehm ada apa hyung?"

Mark terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Donghyuck yang begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Lihat saja bagaimana imutnya Donghyuck mengerjapkan matanya dan bertanya dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan.

"Apa kau tidak makan?. Dari tadi kau cuma menatapku saja"

Donghyuck menggaruk tenguknya bingung harus bicara apa kepada Mark. Tidak mungkin Donghyuck bilang jika melihat Mark di depannya saja sudah membuat Donghyuck merasa kenyang. Itu sangat _cheesy_ dan mungkin Mark akan berhenti memakan bekalnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang kok hyung"

 **Kryuuk... Kryuuk...**

Meski berkata demikian, perut Donghyuck tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi. Apa yang di katakan mulutnya tidak _sinkron_ dengan perutnya. Donghyuck merutuki perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya Donghyuck"

Mark tertawa ketika mendengar suara perut Donghyuck yang tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya. Kenapa anak ini tidak mau jujur saja dengan Mark.

Donghyuck tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Donghyuck sangat malu sekarang ini. Mark yang mengerti jika Donghyuck tengah malu dengannya menghentikan tawanya. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan Donghyuck.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Donghyuck mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Mark yang terdengar seperti memerintahnya. Di depannya Mark mengisyaratkan Donghyuck untuk membuka mulutnya dengan tangan yang siap untuk menyuapi Donghyuck makanan.

"Tapi hyu... mmh"

Belum selesai Donghyuck bicara Mark sudah menyumpal mulut Donghyuck dengan makanan. Mark tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Donghyuck. Mark tidak ingin Donghyuck kelaparan nantinya.

"Maaf Donghyuck, aku tidak mau kau kelaparan dan tidak fokus belajar nanti"

Donghyuck dengan susah payah menelan makanannya. Donghyuck masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mark barusan. Hampir saja Donghyuck tersedak akibat tindakan Mark.

"Hyung kau hampir membunuhku barusan"

"Maaf"

Mark memberikan minuman kepada Donghyuck yang dengan cepat Donghyuck menerimanya. Meminum minuman tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya Donghyuck" Mark khawatir jika Donghyuck akan tersedak nanti bila minum tergesa-gesa seperti ini.

Donghyuck mematuhi ucapan Mark dan menghela nafas lega karena tidak tejadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. Mark juga ikut lega karena Donghyuck baik-baik saja. Mark merutuki tindakan bodohnya barusan.

"Makan lagi ya Donghyuck"

Mark sudah siap menyuapi Donghyuck makanan lagi. Namun kali ini Mark akan lebih lembut agar Donghyuck tidak apa-apa.

"Ok. Tapi pelan-pelan ya _Hyung_ "

Donghyuck mah senang-senang saja Mark kembali menyuapinya. Hal yang sangat bagus untuknya tidak akan Donghyuck sia-siakan begitu saja. Apalagi Mark sendiri yang mau menyuapinya. Donghyuck jadi makin semangat untuk bisa mendapatkan Mark.

Waktu istirahat tersebut Donghyuck dan Mark habiskan dengan saling menyuapi makanan dan saling berbagi cerita tentang diri masing-masing.

 **TBC**

Yeay aku kembali. Adakah yang menunggu ff ini?. Aku harap ada ya.

Maaf jika ff ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian. Aku masih baru dalam membuat ff dan harus banyak belajar lagi.

Semoga kalian suka dengan kelanjutan ff ini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin setelah aku selesai UN akan aku update. Jadi mohon bersabar bagi yang mau menunggu ff ini.

 _Review juseyo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Come True**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

 _"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

 _Donghyuck terkejut melihat Mark yang berlutut di depan seseorang dengan sebuket bunga cantik di tangannya._

 _"Y..ya aku mau"_

 _Tatapan Donghyuck beralih ke seseorang yang menjadi objek bagi Mark. Hati Donghyuck sakit melihat orang tersebut mengambil buket bunga pemberian Mark dan Mark sendiri memeluk orang tersebut dengan eratnya._

 _Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Mark tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Bukankah selama ini Mark telah menunjukkan rasa suka kepadanya. Jadi kenapa Mark tega melakukan ini di hadapannya._

 _"Hiks...hiks...hiks"_

Donghyuck membuka matanya dan menghapus air mata yang benar-benar keluar dari matanya. Donghyuck merasa kejadian tadi seperti kenyataan, bukan hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Donghyuck melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Masih lumayan pagi bagi Donghyuck atau pun Jaemin yang terbiasa bangun jam 6 pagi.

Donghyuck bangun dari tidurnya, duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih setengah. Beranjak dari tempat tidurrya setelah nyawanya terkumpul sempurna. Donghyuck lebih memilih membersihkan diri dibanding kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya. Donghyuck juga tidak mungkin bisa tidur lagi setelah kejadian mimipinya sebelumnya. Selama beberapa menit Donghyuck habiskan waktu untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya Donghyuck pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan paginya dan Jaemin.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi Donghyuck?"

Jaemin baru saja bangun tidur. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia makanan sarapan paginya. Jaemin ingin mencicipi makanan tersebut. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh masakan yang telah Donghyuck buat, tangannya sudah ditangkis Donghyuck dengan kerasnya.

"YAA" Jaemin secara spontan berteriak. Jaemin sedikit merasa sakit pada tangannya akibat tangkisan Donghyuck barusan.

"Apa?" Donghyuck dengan santainya bertanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya "Cepat mandi sana. Jika tidak akan aku buang sarapan milikmu" ancam Donghyuck yang langsung membuat Jaemin dengan cepatnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selama beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Jaemin kembali dengan pakaian sekolah yang rapi. Dia duduk di hadapan Donghyuck dan memakan sarapan yang telah tersaji.

"Emm Dowwhyuwwk (Donghyuck)" panggil Jaemin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu bodoh"

Jaemin menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghyuck dan kembali berkata "Donghyuck"

"Hmm" Donghyuck menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Suasana hati Donghyuck masih kurang bagus. Dia masih kepikiran dengan mimpinya sebelumnya.

"Kau bangun jam berapa pagi ini?. Tumben bangun lebih pagi dari pada aku?" Donghyuck sudah biasa dengan runtutan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan sahabatnya ini. Sudah dibilang bertanya itu satu-persatu, tapi Jaemin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jam 5 pagi dan kau tidak perlu tau apa alasannya" Jaemin merengut tidak suka karena Donghyuck hanya menjawab satu pertanyaannya saja. Tapi Jaemin diam saja tidak mau bertanya macam-macam lagi. Dia cukup tau jika mood Donghyuck sedang tidak baik.

 **...**

"Ayo Donghyuck"

Jaemin menarik tangan Donghyuck yang dengan malasnya berjalan di belakang mengikuti Jaemin. Donghyuck moodnya masih belum berubah sejak pagi tadi.

"Berhenti menarikku Jaemin! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Jaemin tidak memperdulikan Donghyuck yang meronta-ronta dan terus menariknya menuju lapangan. Di sana ada pertandingan basket antar kelas 2-1 dengan kelas 3-1. Sampainya di lapangan sudah banyak siswa yang menonton pertandingan. Sorak-sorai siswa yang menonton memenuhi lapangan tersebut. Terlebih lagi teriakan para siswi untuk mendukung pangeran sekolah mereka yang tengah bermain.

"LEE JENO"

"MARK LEE"

Dua pangeran yang paling populer di sekolah Mark dan Jeno lah yang paling banyak disoraki oleh para siswa. Jaemin yang baru datang juga ikut berteriak menyemangati sang kekasih.

"JENOOO FIGHTING"

Jeno yang mendengar suara teriakan Jaemin menoleh. Memberikan senyum dan lambain tangan kepada Jaemin yang disalah artikan oleh siswa-siswa di sana.

"Yaa Jeno tersenyum kepadaku"

"Tidak! Jeno melambaikan tangannya kepadaku"

"Kalian semua bodoh. Senyum dan lambaian tangan Jeno itu tentu saja untukku"

Jaemin mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan siswa yang memperebutkan senyum dan lambaian Jeno. Bukankah sudah jelas jika lambaian dan senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya, kekasih Jeno Lee.

Donghyuck lebih memilih diam saja melihat sahabatnya sibuk berteriak menyemangati Jeno yang sedang bermain. Donghyuck juga duduk sedikit jauh dari Jaemin dan siswa lainnya yang sibuk berteriak itu.

"Kau tidak ikut berteriak untuk menyemangati Mark sunbae, Donghyuck?" Donghyuck terkejut begitu Renjun sudah berada di samping kirinya. Entah Donghyuck yang tidak melihat Renjun dari tadi atau memang Renjun yang baru saja datang.

"Renjun kau membuatku terkejut" Renjun tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya dan meminta maaf kepada Donghyuck "Maafkan aku"

Donghyuck yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega untuk memarahi Renjun. Donghyuck juga merasa salah sih karena sebelumnya Donghyuck terlalu fokus melihat Mark bermain.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain Renjun?" Donghyuck tidak mau mempersalahkannya lagi dan lebih memilih topik lain yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Aku tidak tertarik bermain basket hari ini"

"Tidak tertarik atau kau memang payah dalam olahraga Renjun"

"Nah itu tau"

Donghyuck gemas ingin mencubit wajah Renjun sekarang ini. Meski Renjun itu seme, dia tetap saja memiliki wajah yang manis seperti uke. Maka dari itu tidak sedikit para seme di sekolah mereka yang mengejar-ngejar Renjun. Tapi ingat Renjun ini sudah memiliki kekasih yang tidak kalah manisnya dengannya. Namanya Zhong Chenle, siswa dari tingkok sama seperti Renjun dengan senyum yang begitu indah hingga membuat Renjun terpesona pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat Chenle.

"Renjun ge"

Panjang umur. Baru saja Donghyuck memikirkan kekasih dari Renjun dan Chenle datang menghampiri mereka. Chenle duduk di samping kiri Renjun.

"Gege aku mencarimu di kelas tadi dan kau tidak ada di sana"

"Maaf Chenle-ya aku lupa memberi tahumu"

"Gege menyebalkan -_-"

Chenle menampik tangan Renjun yang ingin mengelus rambutnya. Wajahnya ditekuk dengan bibir pout yang menggemaskan. Jika Chenle sedang tidak ngambek dengannya maka sudah Renjun cium itu bibir.

"Gege minta maaf Chenle-ya"

Renjun menarik Chenle ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambut Chenle dengan kasih sayang dan Chenle sendiri menikmati usapan lembut tangan Renjun di kepalanya. Chenle itu gak akan bisa marah lama sama Renjun. Lihat saja bagaimana manjanya Chenle memeluk Renjun, bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia merajuk.

"Aduh makin panas nih di sini"

Donghyuck itu suka mengganggu suasana yang tengah romantisnya para pasangan lakukan dan yang sering kena gangguannya itu Jaemin dengan Jeno. Jaemin akan memarahi Donghyuck habis-habisan tapi Donghyuck hanya menganggap angin lalu dan akan melakukannya lagi nanti.

"Bilang saja iri. Makanya cepat nyatakan perasaanmu itu, nanti ada yang nikung lo"

Renjun tidak bermaksud membuat wajah Donghyuck cemberut seperti bebek. Namun pernyataan Renjun sebelumnya itu mengingatkan Donghyuck akan mimpinya pagi tadi. Membuat Donghyuck yang sebelumnya sudah melupakannya kembali teringat akan mimpinya itu.

"Iya-iya yang sudah pacaran mah enak bilangnya. Gak tau apa yang di sini juga lagi berusaha kok"

Donghyuck beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih memilih pergi dari sana adalah pilihan yang bagus. Lebih baik Donghyuck mengahabiskan jam kosongnya di perpustakaan saja. Di sana lebih tenang dan yang pasti gak mungkin orang-orang pacaran mojok di perpustakaan sekolah. Ini sudah jaman modern bukan jaman 90-an.

 **...**

Pertandingan telah berakhir dengan kemenangan dari kelas 3-1. Skornya tidak beda jauh, hanya selisih dua point lebih unggul kelas 3-1 dibanding adik kelas mereka. Para siswa yang menonton juga tidak dengan hasilnya. Permainan yang diperlihatkan kedua tim saja sudah membuat mereka senang. Jadi siapa pun yang menang tidak menjadi masalah.

"Mark ayo kita ke kantin. Mina dan Arin bilang akan mentraktir kita berdua"

Kangmin merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Mark. Keduanya telah selesai berganti pakaian dan kini berjalan beriringan di koridor. Setelah pertandingan basket yang menguras tenaga tadi mereka pasti ingin kembali mengisinya dengan mengganjal perut mereka yang telah mulai konser minta di isi. Terlebih lagi mendengar kata traktiran, perut mereka makin keras berteriak ingin makan.

"Maaf Kangmin aku ingin menemui seseorang. Kau pergi sendiri saja ke kantinnya" Mark melepaskan rangkulan Kangmin di lehernya. Membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf dan setelahnya berlari kecil meninggalkan Kangmin.

"Lagi. Dia selalu menolak ajakanku" Kangmin mendengus kesal karena Mark kembali menolak ajakannya. Kangmin berjalan sendiri saja menuju kantin. Setidaknya masih ada Arin, Mina dan traktiran yang menunggunya.

 **...**

Donghyuck menutup buku yang belum selesai dia baca. Rasa bosan telah Donghyuck rasakan sehingga tidak ada niatan untuk menyelasaikan buku yang dibacanya. Donghyuck melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah 30 menit Donghyuck berada di perpustakaan dan pertandingan basktenya pasti sudah selesai. Donghyuck penasaran siapa yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Jaemin untuk mengetahui hasil pertandingan.

 **Drrrt... Drrrt...**

Selama beberapa menit menunggu ponselnya bergetar. Donghyuck segera membuka ponselnya dan sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar ponselnya. _Jaemin kesayangan Jeno_ nama kontak Jaemin (itu bukan Donghyuck yang menamainya tapi Jaemin sendiri yang menamai kontaknya seperti itu) tertera ketika Donghyuck membuka pesannya

 **From: Jaemin kesayangan Jeno**

 **Selamat** **^_^**

 **Kelas sunbae kesayanganmu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan.**

 **Hei kau ada dimana ?**

 **Aku dan Jeno sekarang ada di kantin bersama teman-teman yang lain.**

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadaku"

Donghyuck begitu terkejut melihat Mark yang berada di depannya. Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu Donghyuck sendirian saja. Bagaimana bisa Mark tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Hyung bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Donghyuck. Mark malah duduk di samping Donghyuck dan menatap Donghyuck tajam membuat yang ditatap bingung.

"Kenapa cuma sebentar melihat pertandingannya? Apa permainanku buruk ya?"

Mark tadi sempat melihat Donghyuck di lapangan maka dari itu Mark langsung mencari Donghyuck setelah selesai mengganti pakaian. Mark pikir Donghyuck tidak suka melihatnya bermain karena Donghyuck cuma sebentar di lapangan.

"Tidak kok Hyung. A-aku…" Donghyuck bingung harus bicara apa dengan Mark yang masih menatapnya tajam. Bisakah Mark berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku pusing tadi Hyung. Mataharinya bersinar begitu cerah dan di sana terlalu berisik. Makanya aku kesini mencari ketenangan" Donghyuck dengan perasaan takut menatap Mark yang dari tadi diam saja mendengarkan. Apa Mark marah padanya?.

"Hyung kau marah kepadaku?"

Mark menghela nafas. Tatapan tajamnya sudah berubah seperti biasanya dan jangan lupakan senyum kecil yang Donghyuck suka juga terukir di wajah rupawan Mark.

"Tidak kok. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah kepadamu"

Beginilah Mark dan Donghyuck. Mereka sudah dekat sekarang, namun masih belum dalam tahap hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Maka dari itu Renjun atau pun Jaemin sering banget mengingatkan Donghyuck untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Mark secepatnya. Namun Donghyuck selalu menganggapnya angin lalu. Donghyuck berfikir sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Jika Mark tau perasaannya dan menolaknya bagaimana?. Apa yang harus Donghyuck lakukan?. Atau yang lebih buruk Mark tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan bagi Donghyuck.

…

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut?"

Jaemin memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya agar sahabatnya itu berubah pikiran untuk mau ikut bersamanya. Donghyuck itu kalau diajak jalan susah banget mau ikut. Ada saja alasannya untuk menolak ajakan Jaemin maupun temannya yang lain.

"Berapa kali harus aku bilang Jaemin? Sekali tidak ya tidak. Aku tidak ingin jadi laler nanti di sana" Donghyuck masih asik membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Jaemin. Tanpa melihat pun Donghyuck tau jika Jaemin tengah cemberut sekarang.

"Donghyuck kita cuma mau ke game center. Kita sudah lama tidak main bersama di sana. Kau tidak kangen apa bermain ke sana?" Renjun tidak tega melihat Jaemin yang tidak berhasil merayu Donghyuck untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Aku…"

"Kau bisa mengajak Mark hyung jika kau merasa tidak ada pasangan" belum sempat Donghyuck bicara Jeno telah lebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya. Jeno pikir Donghyuck pasti akan menolak lagi.

"Tidak. Mark hyung pasti tidak mau"

"Tidak kok. Aku juga mau ikut"

Donghyuck membulatkan matanya melihat Mark sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Apa Mark sudah lama di sana?.

"Aku menyuruh Jeno untuk mengajak Mark hyung ikut bersama kita. Kau tidak akan menolaknya lagi kan Donghyuck"

Donghyuck melototkan matanya mendengar bisikan Jaemin. Donghyuck lupa jika Jaemin akan melakukan apa saja agar keinginannya itu terpenuhi.

"Ayo Donghyuck!"

Dengan semangat Jaemin menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya di depan. Sedangkan Jeno Renjun Chenle dan juga Mark berjalan di belakang mereka.

 **...**

Donghyuck sudah bilang jika dia itu tidak ingin jadi laler di antara teman-temannya dan Jaemin juga bilang sebelumnya dengan Donghyuck jika dia tidak akan menganggap Donghyuck laler. Tapi lihat sekarang ini, Jaemin setelah sampai di game center langsung menarik Jeno untuk bermain dan tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Sementara Renjun dan Chenle juga sama saja, asik dengan permainan mereka tanpa peduli dengan Donghyuck yang tengah cemberut dengan bibir yang dipout.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck hampir lupa jika Mark juga ikut dengan mereka. Untung saja Mark mau menerima ajakan teman-temannya itu. Jika tidak Donghyuck akan jadi laler kesepian nantinya.

"Tidak menyenangkan jika aku hanya bermain sendirian saja Mark hyung" sebenarnya Donghyuck bilang begitu sambil modus dengan Mark. Siapa tau Mark mau bermain bersamanya. Jika ada kesempatan seperti ini Donghyuck tidak akan membiarkannya sia-sia begitu saja.

"Begitu ya. Main denganku saja bagaimana?"

Sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Donghyuck. Mark menawarkan sendiri untuk bermain bersama sebelum Donghyuck mengajaknya duluan.

"Apa hyung serius? Aku pikir hyung akan bermain sendiri saja" Donghyuck tidak ingin terlihat kentara jika dia tengah modus dengan Mark. Jadi Donghyuck pura-pura menolak secara halus ajakan Mark sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, tidak menyenangkan jika bermain sendiri. Jadi lebih baik kita bermain bersama saja, terlebih bila bersama denganmu. Pasti akan lebih menyenangnkan" Donghyuck berteriak kesenangan dalam hatinya ketika Mark berbicara begitu dengannya. Bolehkah Donghyuck berharap jika Mark bilang Donghyuck itu menyenangkan dalam artian lain. Seperti menyenangkan jika Donghyuck menjadi pasangan hidup bagi seorang Mark Lee.

"Kau benar hyung. Ayo kita bermain!" karena terlalu senang Donghyuck menarik tangan Mark dan terlihat sekali jika Donghyuck begitu senang bisa bermain bersama Mark.

 **...**

"Yeah aku menang" Jaemin bersorak gembira setelah berhasil memenangkan permain dan mengalahkan Jeno yang dari tadi selalu menang.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu Jaemin. Kau baru sekali menang" Jeno tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Jaemin yang langsung berubah cemberut setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Jeno jahat~~" dengan kesal Jaemin memukul lengan Jeno. Pukulannya tidak terlalu kuat tapi cukup sakit jika dilakukan beberapa kali.

"Maaf Jaemin aku hanya bercanda" Jeno meringis merasakan sakit akibat pukulan kecil di lengannya. Jaemin memukulinya tidak hanya sekali, melainkan berkali-kali.

"Menyebalkan" Jaemin mendengus kesal dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jeno. Jaemin melangkah gengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, membuat pengunjung yang melihatnya gemas dengan tingkah imut Jaemin.

"Jeno menyebalkan. Awas saja nanti akan aku balas dia"

Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya ketika pandangannya jatuh kepada sahabatnya Donghyuck yang tengah asik bermain dengan Mark. Jaemin ingin menghampirinya tapi melihat raut wajah Donghyuck yang begitu senang mengurungkan niat Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak ingin menganggu Donghyuck dan lebih memilih melangkahkan kembali kakinya menelusuri tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai macam permainan.

"Renjun kau mau ke mana dengan Chenle?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan indahnya begitu melihat Renjun dan Chenle yang berjalan beriringan dengan membawa tas sekolah di pundak mereka.

"Aku dan Chenle ingin pulang sekarang. Aku lupa jika hari ini Chenle ada les piano. Aku pulang duluan Jaemin, sampaikan kepada Jeno, Donghyuck, dan Mark sunbae ya" setelah mengatakannya Renjun kembali berjalan pergi dengan Chenle menuju pintu keluar.

"Ok" dengan sedikit berteriak Jaemin menjawabnya agar Renjun dapat mendengarnya.

"Mau kemana mereka berdua?"

Jaemin menolehkan pandangannya setelah mendengar suara seseorang. Jeno telah berada di sampingnya dan merangkulan tangannya di pundak Jaemin.

"Pulang" jawab Jaemin ketus dan melepaskan rangkulan Jeno dengan kasar.

"Masih marah?"

"Menurutmu"

Jeno menghela nafas begitu Jaemin menjaga jarak dengannya. Jeno tadi hanya bermaksud bercanda saja namun Jaemin sepertinya menganggap serius bercandaan Jeno.

"Maafkan aku Jaemin"

Jeno mendekat dan menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Jaemin meronta-ronta tidak mau dipeluk oleh Jeno. Namun percuma energi Jeno lebih besar dari Jaemin, sehingga Jaemin membiarkan begitu saja Jeno memeluknya. Sebenarnya sih dalam hatinya Jaemin senang dengan perlakuan Jeno, tapi karena ego yang terlalu tinggi Jaemin tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau mentraktirku?" tanpa melepas pelukan mereka Jaemin mendongak dan menatap wajah rupawan Jeno.

"Baiklah" Jeno mengangguk setuju mendengar permintaan Jaemin. Baginya apapun permintaan Jaemin yang masih bisa dia lakukan akan dia lakukan. Asalkan Jaemin senang dan mau memaafkannya.

"Benarkah ?" binar kebahagiaan terpancar di mata Jaemin begitu Jeno mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Hmm" dengan gemas Jeno menyentil hidung Jaemin. Inginnya sih mencium bibir ranum Jaemin tapi Jeno masih ingat bahwa mereka sekarang ada di depan umum.

 **...**

"Hyung payah" cibir Donghyuck melihat Mark yang kembali kalah bermain dengannya.

"Ini karakternya aja yang lemah" bela Mark.

"Aku tadi memakai karakter itu juga sebelumnya tapi tetap bisa menang"

Mark terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghyuck barusan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Donghyuck bukan masalah karakternya melainkan kemampuan Mark dalam bermain game memang payah. Sejak awal mereka bermain hingga sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pun permainan yang dimenangkan oleh Mark.

"Ayo kita bermain sekali lagi! Aku yakin kali ini pasti menang" Donghyuck memandang ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Mark barusan.

"Baiklah, jika hyung kembali kalah hyung harus mentraktirku! Bagaimana?"

"Ok. Aku terima tantanganmu. Tapi jika aku menang kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku"

Mark dan Donghyuck menautkan jari kelingking mereka menandakan mereka berdua setuju dengan tntangan yang mereka buat. Mark dan Donghyuck kembali bermain dan Mark kali ini akan benar-benar serius bermain. Begitu juga dengan Donghyuck yang sangat serius dengan permainannya, tidak mau kalah dari Mark.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua bermain dan tidak disangka-sangka ternyata Mark yang menang. Mark berteriak senang karena akhirnya berhasil memenangkan permainan. Sementara Donghyuck wajahnya sudah cemberut melihat layar monitor yang bertuliskan kata _Lose_ pada karakternya. Hilang sudah harapan Donghyuck dapat makanan gratis.

"Hei jangan cemberut begitu. Aku akan tetap mentraktirmu kok Donghyuck" Mark tidak suka melihat wajah hoobaenya itu murung. Lagian Mark memang ingin mentraktir Donghyuck sebenarnya tanpa ada suruhan apapun.

Wajah Donghyuck yang semula murung berubah kembali cerah mendengar Mark yang tetap akan mentraktirnya. Donghyuck itu sebenarnya bukan orang yang matre, tapi sekarang ini Donghyuck sedang krisis keuangan. Orang tuanya belum mengirimkan uang bulanannya dan setau Donghyuck Jaemin juga belum dikirimi uang bulanan oleh orang tuanya. Jadilah Donghyuck maupun Jaemin harus berhemat sekarang ini.

"Hyung serius? Tidak bohongkan?" Donghyuck takut jika Mark hanya bercanda kepadanya.

"Iya serius. Mana pernah aku membohongimu Donghyuck" dengan gemas Mark mengacak-acak rambut Donghyuck. Sementara Donghyuck sendiri karena terlalu senang dirinya sampai memeluk Mark tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Ayo hyung aku sudah lapar nih"

Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Mark untuk segera keluar dari game center. Perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi. Sementara Mark hanya mengikuti Donghyuck di belakang.

 **...**

"Lelahnya"

Jaemin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa apartement mereka. Dia begitu lelah hari ini, setelah bermain di game center dan makan-makan dia tidak langsung pulang. Jaemin berjalan-jalan dulu bersama Jeno menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga hari menjelang malam mereka tidak pulang juga, mereka mengahabiskan waktu di pasar malam yang ada di dekat sana.

"Aku juga lelah"

Donghyuck ikut mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sama seperti Jaemin dia dan Mark juga menghabiskan waktu di pasar malam. Donghyuck tadi sempat membeli gelang dan gantungan ponsel saat di pasar malam. Gelang dan gantungan ponsel itu dibelikan oleh Mark dan sepasang dengan milik Mark yang juga membeli gelang dan gantungan ponsel.

"Hei bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mark sunbae" Jaemin cukup kepo dengan hubungan sahabatnya ini. Jaemin harap ada kemajuan antara hubungan Donghyuck dengan Mark.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Kami masih dalam hubungan pertemanan"

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah tadi kesempatanmu untuk menyatakan perasaan dengan Mark sunbae"

Donghyuck tau kalau sahabatnya ini begitu perhatian dengannya dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi Donghyuck masih tidak bisa untuk mengungkapan perasaannya. Rasa takut akan penolakan yang mungkin akan diberikan Mark kepadanya masih bersarang dipikirannya.

"Aku merasa belum tepat jika mengungkapkannya hari ini"

Jaemin lelah mendengar kata-kata yang sama dari Donghyuck setiap dia bertanya. Jaemin ingin Donghyuck membuang rasa takutnya itu dan berani untuk sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Jaemin mengerti rasa takut yang Donghyuck rasakan, karena Jaemin juga pernah merasakannya. Namun setelah dia membuang rasa takut itu dan dengan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jeno telah membuat Jaemin lega. Rasa takutnya hilang begitu saja setelah berhasil mengungkapkan semuanya dan Jaemin tidak menyangka jika Jeno membalas perasaannya itu. Hingga mereka menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang.

"Dengar Donghyuck, aku tahu kau takut jika Mark sunbae nanti mungkin menolak perasaanmu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi Donghyuck, cobalah dulu ungkapkan perasaanmu itu. Setidaknya kau telah berusaha. Tentang Mark menerima atau menolak perasaanmu itu belakangan. Yang penting kau telah mengungkapkannya"

Donghyuck terdiam mendengar penuturan yang Jaemin berikan. Jaemin benar Donghyuck tidak seharusnya berdiam diri saja jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Setidaknya Donghyuck sudah berusaha dan untuk hasilnya itu belakangan.

"Cepatlah ungkapkan perasaanmu itu sebelum seseorang lebih dulu melakukannya dan berhasil memiliki Mark sunbae" setelah mengatakannya Jaemin beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Jaemin lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di kasur empuknya.

"Selamat malam"

Pintu kamar Jaemin telah dikunci dan meninggalkan Donghyuck sendirian di ruang tengah. Donghyuck merenungi semua perkataan Jaemin dan berfikir mungkin Donghyuck akan mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Agar perasaan takut yang dia rasakan cepat pergi dari pikirannya.

Selama beberapa menit Donghyuck berfikir dan akhirnya memutuskan jika besok dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Mark. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan Mark nanti. Donghyuck tetap akan melakukannya.

 **...**

"Ada apa ini? Kok pada ngumpul di lapangan?"

Donghyuck memperhatikan para siswa yang sibuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan sekolah. Bukankah ini saatnya istirahat dan seharusnya kantinlah yang dipenuhi ratusan siswa bukan di lapangan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ayo kita lihat"

Jaemin berjalan di depan disusul Donghyuck di belakang. Dengan susah mereka berdua melewati gerombolan siswa hingga berada dibarisan depan.

"Renjun ada apa ini?" kebetulan ada Renjun di samping Jaemin dan Donghyuck.

"Oh Jaemin Donghyuck. Coba lihat ke depan! Ada pertunjukan bagus"

Sesuai degan apa yang Renjun katakan. Jaemin dan Donghyuck menatap ke depan dan melihat Mark di tengah lapangan berlutut di depan seorang gadis cantik yang sepertinya sepantaran mereka.

Donghyuck merasa tidak asing dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Rasanya Donghyuck pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Pernyataan Mark barusan telah menyadarkan Donghyuck bahwa keadaan ini sama dengan mimpi dia sebelumnya. Donghyuck tidak menyangka jika mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan. Donghyuck memang berharap mimipinya yang berkaitan dengan Mark akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi jika mimpi buruknya juga menjadi kenyataan Donghyuck tidak akan mau.

 **TBC...**

Halo sesuai dengan apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku update ff setelah selesai UN. Maaf aku updatenya lama. Ternyata aku harus mengerjakan tugas untuk melengkapi nilaiku yang kosong. Aku tidak tau sebenarnya nilai apa itu. Seingatku aku telah mengerjakan semua tugas yang telah guru berikan. Tapi ya sudahlah tugas itu sudah selesai dan sekarang akhirnya aku bisa update ff lagi.

Yang menunggu MarkHyuck cepat jadian sabar ya. Sebuah hubungan tidak akan berjalan mulus, pasti ada beberapa halangan. Tapi halangannya tidak berat kok.

 **Terima kasih dan salam untuk MarkHyuck/Markchan Shipper ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come True**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

Niatnya kan Donghyuck yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya bukannya Mark. Jika Mark nembak Donghyuck sih gak masalah tapi ini Marknya nembak orang lain. Seorang cewek yang sepertinya Donghyuck kenal. Donghyuck menajamkan penglihatannya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas dan memang benar jika Donghyuck mengenal cewek yang sangat beruntung itu.

Dia adalah Park Siyeon siswa kelas 2-2. Donghyuck mengenalnya karena mereka berada di klub yang sama, yaitu klub vokal. Donghyuck juga pernah mendengar dari teman-teman klubnya jika Siyeon itu juga menyaukai Mark. Mengetahui semua itu membuat ketakutan Donghyuck yang sebelumnya hilang kembali lagi.

Donghyuck tidak kuat melihat semua ini. Lebih baik Donghyuck pergi dari pada makin sakit hati melihat bagaimana Siyeon dan Mark jadian.

"Donghyuck kau mau ke mana?" Jaemin ingin mengejar Donghyuck tapi seseorang menahannya. Ternyata Jeno lah yang menahan Jaemin pergi.

"Biarkan saja Jaemin, lebih baik kita lihat ini saja. Kau pasti penasaran kan?" yang dikatakan Jeno memang benar, Jaemin sangat penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan aksi Mark menembak cewek tersebut.

Jaemin memilih bertahan di lapangan dan berpikir setelah kejadian ini selesai dia akan langsung mencari Donghyuck dan mengatakan apa yang dia lihat atau juga tidak. Donghyuck pasti sedih saat ini dan Jaemin tidak mau membuat sahabatnya itu semakin sedih. Jaemin melirik Renjun yang tadi dengan seenak jidatnya bilang ada pertunjukan bagus. Itu anak kenapa tenang sekali mengatakannya. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pandangan Jaemin kembali ke depan, rasa kesal melanda Jaemin begitu pandangannya ke wajah Mark. Ingin rasanya Jaemin memberikan pukulan ke wajah Mark. Bagaimana bisa cowok itu dengan mudahnya menembak seorang cewek disaat dia dekat dengan sahabatnya Donghyuck.

"A-aku..."

Pandangan Jaemin teralih ke arah cewek yang menjadi objek semua orang. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh Jaemin yakin jika cewek itu sekarang tengah tersipu dengan wajah semerah tomat. Tingkahnya yang malu-malu malah membuat Jaemin ingin muntah.

Suasana di lapangan sangat sepi. Para siswa hanya terpaku dengan sepasang manusia yang berada di tengah lapangan. Menunggu bagaimana kelanjutan selanjutnya. Mark kini berdiri setelah lelah berlutut selama beberapa menit. Pandangannya masih memandang hoobae di depannya.

Siyeon yang merasa di pandangi begitu intens oleh Mark menundukkan kepalanya. Malu melihat wajah Mark yang begitu mempesona dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Sudah cukup Mark. Hukumanmu telah selesai"

Mark bernafas lega setelah Park seongsengnim datang. Dia sudah sangat malu menjadi tontonan para siswa di sekolahnya. Jika ini bukan hukuman dari Park seongsengnin Mark tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Semua yang dilakukan Mark sebelumnya itu hanya bohongan. Menembak seorang cewek di tengah lapangan yang ditonton oleh para siswa adalah hukuman dari Park seongsengnim karena Mark tidak mengerjakan tugas rumah yang telah diberikan Park seongsengnim. Mark lupa jika ada PR yang harus dia kumpulkan hari ini. Kemarin dia terlalu lelah setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghyuck dan teman-temannya. Sehingga tugas rumahnya terlantar begitu saja lantaran Mark semalam langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

Mark menatap Siyeon yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mark jadi tidak enak dengannya karena sudah terlibat dengan hukumannya. Mark menepuk pundak Siyeon "Maaf ya, tidak seharusnya kau terlibat dengan hukumanku" tersenyum begitu tampannya sehingga para cewek memekik kegirangan melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok sunbae. Aku senang bisa membantumu"

Meskipun cuma pura-pura, Siyeon sempat berpikir itu adalah kenyataan tadi. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Tadi itu cuma bohongan dan Siyeon merutuki dirinya karena telah terbawa perasaan. Apa lagi melihat senyum Mark sekarang yang begitu menawan. Mimpi apa coba Siyeon semalam sehingga seperti ini.

Para siswa yang menonton mereka cuma bisa melengo melihat kejadian itu. Jadi kejadian tadi hanya hukuman yang Park seongsengnim berikan. Para cewek berteriak kegirangan karena salah satu pengeran mereka ternyata masih sendiri. Mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk menjadi pasangan Mark.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Jaemin termasuk siswa yang tertipu dengan kejadian barusan. Sumpah serapah yang Jaemin siapkan sebelumnya untuk Mark telah hilang begitu saja. Tidak menyangka dia begitu mudahnya tertipu.

"Mark sunbae itu cuma dihukum oleh Park seongsengnim. Kau tahu kan jika Park seongsengnim itu memberikan hukuman yang gila"

Renjun tadi keluar lebih dulu dari kelas karena ingin ke toilet dan setelah selesai ke toilet dia tidak sengaja melihat Mark yang di marahi oleh Park seongsengnim. Renjun yang penasaran pun mendekat dan mendengar hukuman yang diberikan kepada Mark.

 _Flashback_

 _"Tapi seongsengnim..."_

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Mark"_

 _Renjun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Renjun mendekati suara itu dan melihat Mark dan Park seongsengnim berada di pinggir lapangan._

 _"Saya minta maaf seongsengnim"_

 _"Meskipun kamu sudah minta maaf, kau tetap akan dihukum Mark karena tidak mengerjakan tugasmu"_

 _Renjun mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. Tugas apa yang tidak dikerjakan sunbaenya itu sampai bisa dihukum. Park seongsengnim dikenal guru killer oleh murid-murid dan suka memberikan hukuman yang aneh. Renjun sih tidak pernah dihukum oleh Park seongsengnim. Dia kan murid yang rajin dan sopan tidak seperti Donghyuck dan Jaemin._

 _Dua orang itu sudah jadi langganan dihukum para guru. Terakhir kali mereka berdua dihukum menyanyi sambli berjoget di ruang guru oleh Park seongsengnim karena ketahuan bicara di kelas._

 _"Saya mengerti seongsengnim, tapi bisakah seongsengnim mengganti hukumannya"_

 _Ini pertama kalinya Renjun melihat Mark dengan wajah memelas. Renjun cukup tau tentang Mark karena dirinya juga ikut klub basket. Namun Renjun ini sering bolos latihan. Tidak seperti Jeno yang rajinnya minta ampun sampai menjadi ketua klub menggantikan Mark yang sudah kelas 3._

 _"Tidak, bukankah kamu itu salah satu pangeran sekolah. Kenapa hukuman seperti itu saja kamu tidak mau"_

 _Renjun penasaran apa hukuman yang Mark terima hingga dia menolaknya. Apa begitu berat ya hukumannya? Pikir Renjun. Melirik arlojinya sebentar karena dia sudah lama keluar dari kelas. Tadi kan dia cuma ijin ke toilet. 5 menit lagi jam pelajaran berakhir dan Renjun pikir tidak apa jika dia tidak kembali ke kelas sekarang._

 _"Hei kamu ke sini"_

 _Renjun terkejut mendengar suara Park seongsengnim yang begitu tiba-tiba. Siapa yang dipanggil park seongsengnim? Apakah dirinya? Pikiran itu langsung lenyap saat seorang cewek mendekati Park seongsengnim._

 _"Ada apa seongsengnim?"_

 _Renjun kenal cewek itu. Dia adalah Park Siyeon kelas 2-2, anak dari klub vokal dan salah satu orang yang juga menyukai Mark sunbae seperti Donghyuck. Renjun tahu semua itu karena Donghyuck sering bercerita kepadanya._

 _"Bisakah kamu membantu Mark menyelesaikan hukumannya!"_

 _Siyeon sebenarnya bingung dengan pembicaraan Park seongsengnim barusan, namun dia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _"Mark saya hukum untuk menembak seorang cewek saat istirahat nanti di lapangan dan saya mau kamu yang menjadi ceweknya"_

 _Renjun terkejut mendengar semua itu. Pantesan aja Mark menolaknya. Hukuman yang diberikan Park seongsengnim memang gila. Untung saja Renjun tidak pernah mendapatkan hukuman dari guru tersebut._

 _Tidak jauh beda dengan Renjun. Siyeon juga terkejut mendengarnya. Ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Siyeon. Keberuntungan karena Mark akan menembaknya di lapangan lagi yang itu berarti akan banyak siswa yang melihat atau kesialan karena semua itu hanya pura-pura saja._

 _"Kamu mau kan Siyeon-ssi?"_

 _Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari muridnya itu. Park seongsengnim sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar muridnya itu mendengar dan menjawabnya._

 _"Ah i-iya"_

 _Tidak ada salahnya menerima semua ini. Anggap saja ini keberuntungan tanpa mengingat keseialannya nanti. Lagian menolaknya pun susah karena Park seongsengnim sudah melototkan matanya yang bikin Siyeon takut untuk menolaknya._

 _Flashback End_

Jaemin mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Renjun. Untung saja semua itu hanya bohongan saja, jika tidak Donghyuck pasti sangat sedih. Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghyuck, Jaemin jadi lupa untuk memberi tahu sahabatnya itu. Donghyuck sudah salah paham dan Jaemin harus menjelaskannya segera.

"Mau ke mana Jaemin?" Jeno menahan Jaemin yang ingin pergi dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaemin. Menarik tanganya untuk kembali duduk dan menghabiskan makanannya yang masih banyak.

"Jeno aku mau menemui Donghyuck dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada dia sekarang" Jaemin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jeno tapi tidak bisa karena tenaga Jeno yang lebih kuat. Jaemin terus mencobanya dan terus gagal.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu Jaemin dan lebih baik kau jangan dulu memberitahukannya dengan Donghyuck tentang semuanya... "

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya?" belum selesai Renjun bicara Jaemin telah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin tersulut emosi mendengar Renjun berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya. Apa Renjun tidak memikirkan perasaan Donghyuck saat ini?.

"Dengar Jaemin, aku tidak melarangmu untuk memberitahukannya kepada Donghyuck. Tapi aku berfikir biarkan saja Donghyuck tidak tahu dulu. Dia harus tahu inilah akibatnya jika dia terus-terusan menahan perasaannya. Lagian mungkin Donghyuck juga tidak percaya denganmu sepenuhnya dan berfikir kau memberitahukan semuanya untuk menghiburnya saja"

Jaemin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Renjun yang memang ada benarnya. Donghyuck harus tahu akibatnya jika dia terus menutupi perasaannya dan tidak menungkapkannya maka Mark akan berpaling darinya dan memilih orang lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Biarkan Donghyuck tenang dulu baru kau menjelaskannya, kau kan satu atap dengannya jadi mudah saja menjelaskannya di apartemen kalian nanti"

Jaemin mengangguk setuju dan Jeno tersenyum senang melihatnya. Untung saja kekasihnya itu tidak keras kepala dan mudah saja menerima penjelasan darinya atau teman-teman yang lain.

"Kalau begitu ayo habiskan makananmu kembali"

Jeno mengambil salah satu piring berisi makanan yang Jaemin pesan sebelumnya. Mengambil sumpit dan menyumpitkan makanannya "Buka mulutmu Jaemin"

Jaemin terkekeh kecil dengan perlakuan Jeno dan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan yang Jeno berikan kepadanya. Jeno tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Jaemin dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Kemesraan yang mereka lakukan membuat para siswa di kantin iri melihat mereka, terlebih lagi para penggemar Jeno.

Sementara Renjun yang satu meja dengan Jeno dan Jaemin cuma bisa cemberut melihatnya. Renjun iri melihat moment kebersamaan Jeno dan Jaemin. Sebelumnya Renjun sudah mengajak Chenle untuk makan bersama di kantin. Namun ternyata kekasihnya itu sibuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan bersama temannya bernama Jisung.

 **...**

"Bukankah tadi itu pertunjukkan yang bagus. Wajah Mark yang begitu tegang membuatku ingin tertawa melihatnya"

Mark menyingkirkan tangan Kangmin yang merangkul pundaknya. Wajahnya merengut tidak suka mendengar Kangmin mengatai dirinya. Setelah hukumannya selesai dan meminta maaf dengan Siyeon, Mark langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lapangan diikuti teman-temannya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mark sangat malu mengingat kejadian sebelumnya itu.

"Tapi Mark bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerjakan PR dari Park seongsengnim? Kau kan tahu Park seongsengnim jika memberikan hukuman terkesan aneh menjerumus ke gila"

Mina heran dengan temannya ini. Apa yang membuat Mark sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan PRnya. Dia yakin Mark tidak akan melupakan PRnya begitu saja. Apalagi PRnya dari Park seongsengnim.

"E..eh itu"

"Mina benar kita semua takut dihukum Park seongsengnim dan kau sendiri malah cari mati" Arin juga ikut bingung dengan sikap mark hari ini.

"Aku kelelahan semalam"

"Kelelahan kenapa?"

Karena terlalu penasaran Mina dan Arin sampai bertanya di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara Kangmin tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya itu. Dia lebih peduli menghabiskan makanannya untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah minta diisi dari tadi.

"Aku kecapekan semalam"

"Kecapekan kenapa?"

Karena terlalu penasaran Mina dan Arin sampai bertanya di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara Kangmin tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya itu. Dia lebih peduli menghabiskan makanannya untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah minta diisi dari tadi.

"Aku kemarin setelah pulang sekolah pergi ke game center dengan Donghyuck dan teman-temannya, malamnya aku bersama mereka mampir ke pasar malam, Terus pulangnya aku kecapekan, jadi gak ingat lagi sama PR"

Mina dan Arin saling pandang setelah mendengar penjelasan Mark. Mereka gak salah dengarkan kalau Mark jalan sama hoobae yang menyukai Mark itu.

Mina dan Arin sudah tahu tentang Donghyuck. Setelah kejadian di kantin waktu pertama kali Mark dan Donghyuck duduk di meja yang sama, Mina dan Arin segera mencari informasi tentang Donghyuck setelah itu. Dari beberapa informasi itu mereka tahu Donghyuck menyukai Mark.

Sebenarnya sudah sering Mina dan Arin mengetahui beberapa hoobae atau teman satu tingkatnya menyukai Mark. Itu hal yang biasa malah. Maka dari itu Mina dan Arin sering mengganggu mereka karena ingin tahu bagaimana seriusnya mereka dalam menyukai temannya itu. Dan dari itu semua Mina dan Arin tahu kalau orang-orang yang menyukai Mark itu tidak sepenuhnya suka dengan Mark. Banyak dari mereka hanya sekedar kagum namun salah mengartikannya dan mengira jika itu adalah perasaan suka. Sebagian dari mereka juga ada yang cuma mau memanfaatkan kepopuleran Mark. Jadi itu sebabnya Mina dan Arin itu protektif kepada Mark. Mereka tidak ingin Mark yang polos itu jadi mainan orang-orang.

Meski termasuk dalam pangeran sekolah, Mark itu sebenarnya orang yang lugu dan juga polos. Tidak seperti para pangeran sekolah pada umumnya yang terkesan cuek, cool, dan juga suka jual mahal sama para siswa. Mark itu orang jujur dan apa adanya. Karena itulah para siswa sangat penasaran dengannya.

Namun setelah mengetahui informasi tentang Donghyuck, Mina dan Arin merasa Donghyuck tidak seperti siswa-siswa lain yang hanya kagum atau memanfaatkan kepopuleran Mark saja. Mereka dapat melihat kesungguhan Donghyuck yang benar-benar suka dan sayang kepada Mark dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Mina dan Arin sudah pernah menguji perasaan Donghyuck sebelumnya dan mereka berpikir Donghyuck memang orang yang tepat untuk Mark.

"Mark jika kau berpacaran dengan hoobae kita bernama Donghyuck itu kami setuju kok"

Mark mengernyit heran mendengar penyataan aneh dari kedua teman perempuannya itu. Tadi mereka berdua melamun setelah mendengar penjelasan yang Mark katakan dan sekarang kok malah membicarakan hal yang aneh sih.

 **...**

"Donghyuck makan dong makanannya jangan hanya dipandangin aja. Makanannya gak akan bisa masuk dalam perutmu dengan sendirinya"

Jaemin tidak suka melihat Donghyuck yang tidak memakan makanannya. Jangankan dimakan disentuh saja tidak makanannya oleh anak itu.

Donghyuck pasti masih memikirkan kejadian di sekolah sebelumnya. Apa Jaemin jelaskan saja sekarang dengan Donghyuck. Jeno bilangkan jika sudah di apartemen mereka dia bisa menjelaskannya dan sekarang dia sudah ada di apertemennya dengan Donghyuck.

"Hyuck Donghyuck"

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang Donghyuck berikan untuk menanggapi panggilan Jaemin.

"Aku ingin menceritakan kejadian waktu istirahat setelah kau pergi begitu saja"

"Kalau kau ingin menceritakan Mark hyung yang akhirnya berpacaran sama Siyeon. Lebih baik tidak usah, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya"

Donghyuck ingin meninggalkan meja makan, namun Jaemin menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya "Tidak, kau salah Mark sunbae tidak berpacaran dengan Siyeon"

Donghyuck terdiam mendengar apa yang Jaemin katakan. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah sudah jelas Donghyuck melihat Mark menembak Siyeon di depan matanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak melihatnya keseluruhan Donghyuck, semua yang kau lihat itu hanya bohongan. Sebenarnya Mark sunbae itu dihukum"

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Donghyuck, Jaemin langsung menjelaskan apa yang telah dia tahan dari waktu mereka sekolah tadi. Jika tidak di jelaskan sekarang Donghyuck pasti akan salah paham dan yang lebih parahnya akan menjauhi Mark.

"Semuanya itu Mark sunbae lakukan karena dia tidak mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Park seongsengnim. Kau tahukan bagaimana Park seongsengnim memberikan hukuman. Aneh menjerumus gila hukuman yang dia berikan"

Jaemin terus menjelaskan apa yang telah dia tahu dari Renjun sebelumnya. Tidak peduli mau Donghyuck mendengarkannya atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah menjelaskannya.

Donghyuck mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Jaemin kepadanya dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana setelah mendengarnya. Dia merasa bahagia karena semuanya itu hanya bohongan, namun dia juga takut kalau apa yang dikatakan Jaemin itu bohong.

"Kau serius Jaemin?" Donghyuck berharap Jaemin akan berkata _Ya_ sebagai jawaban.

"Iya aku serius. Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong"

Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan begitu Jaemin menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Sebuah pelukan dia berikan sebagai rasa terima kasih dan Jaemin sendiri juga membalas pelukan yang di berikan sahabatnya itu. Jaemin juga ikut senang melihat senyum Donghyuck kembali tersemat dengan indahnya.

 **...**

Donghyuck kembali ceria setelah mengetahui semuanya. Pagi tadi dia bangun lebih awal dan membuatkan bekal untuk Jaemin sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Orang tuanya juga sudah mengirimkan uang bulanannya kemarin hingga kebahagiaan yang Donghyuck rasakan berlipat ganda.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai membuatmu terus tersenyum?"

Mark yang dari tadi memperhatikan Donghyuck jadi penasaran kenapa hoobaenya itu terus tersenyum. Apa yang telah membuat Donghyuck tersenyum begitu manisnya hari ini?.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung. Apa aku terlihat jelek jika terus tersenyum?"

Mark tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos yang Donghyuck berikan. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut Donghyuck yang tertiup oleh angin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Donghyuck terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mataku"

Wajah Donghyuck sudah semerah buah delima mendengar pujian dari Mark. Ditambah dengan tangan Mark yang masih mengelus rambutnya membuat warna merah di wajahnya merambat sampai ke telinganya.

"Hyung apaan sih. Malu tahu"

Donghyuck menutupi wajahnya malu. Jantungnya dari tadi sudah berdetak dua kali lipat. Hanya Mark yang mampu membuat Donghyuck seperti ini.

"Kenapa malu? Donghyuck kan memang menggemaskan"

Mark Lee tidakkah kau sadar berkat perkataan polosmu itu wajah Donghyuck semakin merah dan Donghyuck memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak semakin merah dan takutnya nanti Donghyuck malah pingsan lagi jika menatap wajah Mark.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau itu ada-ada saja. Oh iya hyung, kemarin itu apa benar kau dihukum Park seongsengnim?"

Selain ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan, Donghyuck juga ingin tahu langsung kejadian kemarin dari mulut Mark sendiri. Bukannya dia tidak percaya dengan Jaemin, tapi Donghyuck juga perlu mengetahuinya langsung dari Mark.

"Yang kemarin. Maksudmu saat istirahat kemarin?" tanya Mark memastikan dan Donghyuck menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Iya aku dihukum Park seongsengnim kemarin"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Donghyuck senang ternyata apa yang dikatakan Jaemin itu benar, namun dia juga bingung kenapa Mark sampai bisa dihukum.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan PR. Dua hari yang lalu, karena aku terlalu asik menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan teman-temanmu sampai malam hari. Aku jadi lupa mengerjakannya. Saat sudah sampai dirumah dan selesai membersihkan diri aku langsung pergi tidur. Tanpa ingat jika ada PR yang harus aku kumpulkan besok harinya"

Dari penjelasan yang Mark ceritakan, bukankah itu berarti Donghyuck juga termasuk penyebab Mark dihukum. Sebenarnya waktu itu mereka bisa saja lebih cepat. Namun saat melewati pasar malam, Donghyuck dengan tiba-tiba merengek ingin ke sana. Mark yang tidak tega melihatnya pun menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Jaemin sama Jeno cuma mengikutin mereka aja.

"Berarti aku dong yang menyebabkan hyung dihukum"

Memang benarkan Donghyuck penyebabnya. Jika saja Donghyuck tidak meminta Mark untuk berhenti di pasar malam. Mark pasti bisa mengerjakan PRnya.

"Tidak Donghyuck. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Itu memang kesalahanku yang ceroboh dan tidak ingat waktu"

Donghyuck tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hukumannya. Itu semua karena kesalahan Mark sendiri yang tidak bisa mengatur waktu.

"Tapi hyung... "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Lee Donghyuck"

Tangan yang sebelumnya berada di atas kepala Donghyuck kini telah berpindah di kedua pipi berisi milik Donghyuck. Mengangkat wajah Donghyuck dan mengelus pipinya begitu lembut. Menghantarkan sensasi hangat dari telapak tangan Mark.

"Dengar! Semua yang terjadi kemarin itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Bukan dirimu atau pun orang lain"

Mark tersenyum senang melihat Donghyuck yang mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia menarik Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya. Membagikan rasa sayangnya kepada hoobaenya itu. Donghyuck sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi mau Mark mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat atau tidak. Yang Donghyuck pikirkan saat ini adalah biarkan dia merasakan hangatnya pelukan yang Mark berikan kepadanya. Donghyuck juga berharap di dalam hatinya, semoga Mark bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang dia berikan.

 **...**

"Donghyuck bangun"

Jaemin menggucang-guncangkan tubuh Donghyuck agar sahabatnya itu mau bangun dari tidurnya. Jaemin ingin berteriak seperti biasa dia membangunkan Donghyuck. Namun kehadiran seseorang yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya membuat Jaemin enggan melakukannya.

"Hei Donghyuck cepat bangun"

Jaemin masih berusaha membangunkan Donghyuck dengan cara halus. Tapi jika Donghyuck tidak bangun juga, terpaksa Jaemin harus membangunkannya dengan berteriak. Masa bodohlah dengan tamunya itu, yang penting Donghyuck dapat bangun secepatnya.

"Apaan sih Jaemin? Hari ini tuh libur. Biarkan aku tidur lagi" ucap Donghyuck dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus bangun sekarang dan cepat mandi. Seseorang sedang menunggumu"

Jaemin menarik tubuh Donghyuck dengan susah payah agar sahabatnya itu bangun dan usahanya berhasil, Donghyuck sudah duduk di kasurnya namun matanya masih terpejam. Nyawanya belum terkumpul semuanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bertamu pada hari libur ini. Masih pagi lagi"

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu pagi juga karena sekarang ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30. Tapi bagi Donghyuck itu masih terlalu pagi. Donghyuck biasanya kalau lagi libur bangunnya jam 10.00 atau paling lambat jam 12.00 siang. Jaemin aja heran dengan sahabatnya itu yang bisa bangun sesiang itu. Jaemin sendiri kalau hari libur paling lambat bangun jam 08.00.

"Mark sunbae yang bertamu"

Mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Bahkan Donghyuck sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil handuknya dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membangunkan Donghyuck, Jaemin kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Mark yang duduk dengan tenang menunggu.

"Sunbae mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan"

"Tidak perlu Jaemin, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

Sebenarnya sih Jaemin cuma basa basi aja agar suasana hening yang tercipta bisa hilang. Namun sepertinya caranya itu gagal, karena setelah perbincangan singkat itu suasananya kembali hening.

Selama beberapa menit berlalu dan keheningan itu masih berlanjut. Jaemin berharap Donghyuck cepat selesai mandinya agar dia tidak terjebak dalam suasana hening ini lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf menunggu lama hyung"

Syukurlah apa yang diharapkan Jaemin terwujud. Donghyuck sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan sudah rapi dengan sweater dan celana jeans yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karena tidak memberitahukanmu lebih dulu"

"Hyung ada apa ke sini?" tanya Donghyuck seraya duduk di samping Jaemin.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini!. Apa kau ada kesibukan hari ini?"

Donghyuck melirik ke arah sahabatnya Jaemin. Dia sebenarnya tidak ada kegiatan lain selain membersihkan apartemennya hari ini dan dia melirik Jaemin meminta sahabatnya itu untuk membiarkan dia pergi dengan Mark. Jaemin yang mengerti cuma menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Donghyuck tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Tidak ada kok hyung. Tunggu sebentar ya aku mengambil ponselku"

Donghyuck beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertingal di sana. Setelah beberapa menit Donghyuck kembali dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya, ayo hyung"

Mark dan Donghyuck beriringan keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih duduk dengan tenang di ruang tengah. Jaemin tadi ingin melarang Donghyuck sebenarnya. Karena membersihkan apartemen mereka itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Donghyuck yang sangat berharap bisa mengiyakan ajakan dari Mark, Jaemin tidak bisa melarangnya. Biarkanlah kali ini Donghyuck bersenang-senang dengan sunbae mereka itu. Siapa tahu nanti pulangnya Donghyuck sama Mark sudah jadian.

 **TBC**

Yeay aku bisa update cepat sekarang _

Aku senang membaca komentar kalian dan juga terkejut karena banyak yang menyalahkan Mark atas chapter sebelumnya. Marknya kan gak salah apa-apa ya? Salahkan Park seongsengnim yang memberik hukuman aneh untuk Mark.

Sebenarnya aku mau membuat halangan yang lebih besar bagi Mark dan juga Haechan. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi gak tega sama mereka. Jadi dichapter depan nanti ff ini akan selesai. Sebenarnya waktu awal aku membuat ff ini rencananya mau oneshoot aja. Tapi aku tertantang ingin membuat ff yang chaptered. Jadilah ff abal-abal ini. Maaf ya jika penulisannya kurang bagus dan banyak typo bertebaran. Aku masih pemula dalam membuat ff.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang telah membaca dan mengomentari ff ini. Berkat komentar yang kalian berikan aku jadi semangat melanjutkan ff ini.

 **Salam untuk MarkHyuck/MarkChan Shipper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Come True**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

"Hyung kita mau menonton film apa?"

Donghyuck menatap orang-orang yang mengantri tiket di depannya. Dia dan Mark sekarang ini sedang berada di bisokop. Sebelumnya Mark mengajak Donghyuck ke sebuah kafe untuk sarapan karena tadi kan saat Mark menjemput Donghyuck di apartemennya, Donghyuck tidak sempat sarapan.

"Terserah kamu aja, aku akan membeli popcorn untuk kita berdua"

Mark meninggalkan Donghyuck sebentar untuk membeli popcorn. Donghyuck sendiri masih berpikir ingin menonton film dia bersama Mark. Setelah beberapa detik Donghyuck akhirnya memilih untuk menonoton film horor saja. Siapa tahu nanti dia bisa modus dengan Mark, seperti pura-pura takut dan memeluk lengan Mark ketika melihat hantunya mucul. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Donghyuck tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

Donghyuck pun mengantri seperti pengunjung lainnya untuk mendapatkan tiket. Selama beberapa menit menunggu dan Donghyuck telah mendapatkan tiket yang dia inginkan. Mark juga telah selesai membeli popcorn untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sudah memilih film apa yang ingin ditonton?" tanya Mark dengan membawa popcorn dan juga minuman bersoda ditangannya.

"Sudah ini dia"

Donghyuck menampaikan tiket yang telah dibelinya. Wajah Mark pucat ketika mengetahui film apa yang telah dibeli Donghyuck. Dalam hati Mark berharap tidak ketakutan nanti saat menontonya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung" tanya Donghyuck melihat wajah Mark yang pucat.

"Eoh tidak apa-apa kok"Mark buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyumnya agar Donghyuck tidak curiga apapun.

Mark dan Donghyuck melangkahkan kakinya berjalan beriringan menuju studio yang akan menayangkan film yang telah Donghyuck beli sebelumnya. Jalan mereka tidak terlalu cepat karena filmnya masih ada 30 menit sebelum ke dalam studio dan duduk di kursi yang berada diposisi tengah.

"Hyung serius tidak apa-apa?"tanya Donghyuck sekali lagi karena melihat Mark yang nampak tegang setelah mereka berdua duduk.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa"ucap Mark dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Setelah cukup lama menungggu akhirnya film yang telah dipilih Donghyuck diputar. Awalnya biasa saja dengan menceritakan keseharian tokok utama dalam Film. Namun adegan selanjutnya sudah mulai membuat para penonton ketakutan.

Mark salah satu penonton yang ikut takut menonton filn tersebut. Mark refleks menutup matanya saat hantunya mulai muncul. Para penonoton lain bahkan sudah ada yang berteriak ketakutan. Donghyuck sendiri menonton dengan tenang di kursinya. Dalam hatinya Donghyuck mencibir penonton lain yang menurutnya lebay sampai berteriak-teriak. Baru juga hantunya mucul sudah teriak histeris apalagi nanti coba.

Donghyuck melirik kursi di sampingnya dan melihat Mark yang wajahnya nampak pucat. Kedua tangan Mark yang memegang popcorn dan minuman soda miliknya terlihat sedikit bergetar. Apa mungkin Mark ketakutan pikir Donghyuck yang terus menatap Mark dengan intens.

"Hyung"

Mark tersentak merasakan pundak disentuh oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan ternyata Donghyucklah yang barusan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau takut hyung?" tanya Donghyuck langsung to the point.

"E..eh eng..enggak kok" dengan gugup Mark menjawabnya. Matanya melirik ke layar dan Mark menyesal telah melakukannya. Karena saat itu juga hantu yang menyeramkan memenuhi layar.

Para penonton yang lain berteriak kencang melihatnya. Sementara Mark langsung menutup matanya dan mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Tangannya reflek memegang pundak Donghyuck di tertawa kecil melihat Mark yang ketakutan. Donghyuck tidak berfikir jika akan seperti jadinya. Tadinya kan dia yang mau modus dengan berpura-pura takut melihat filmnya. Ternyata malah Mark yang benar-benar takut.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong hyung wkwkwk"

Mark menggaruk tenguknya malu mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Kepalanya menunduktanpa mau melihat Donghyuck yang masih tertawa. Melihat Mark yang menunduk Donghyuck pun menghentikan tawanya. Tidak ingin Mark semakin malu.

"Jika kau takut, kita bisa nonton film lain. Film yang hyung suka?" Donghyuck tidak tega kalaumelihat Mark terus ketakutan.

"Tidak, aku bisa menontonnya sampai selesai. Kasian uangmu dibuang percuma nanti"

Mark itu sebenarnya bukan anak yang keras kepala. Namun dia tidak suka menghabiskan duit untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Mark bukannya pelit, tapi dia tahu bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan uang.

Donghyuck sebenarnya ingin bilang 'tidak apa-apa' kepada Mark. Karena menurutnya uangtiket filmnya tidak mahal dan dia tidak keberatan jika uangnya dibuang percuma karena Mark tidak suka dengan filmnya. Tapi dia urungkan semua itu karena tatapan Mark yang cukup tajam diberikan dan Donghyuck kembali fokus dengan film yang mereka tonton. Meskitakut melihatnya, Mark tetap menontonnya sampai film selesai.

Setelah hampir 2 jam menonton, Mark dan Donghyuck berjalan beriringan keluar bioskop. Mark sebenarnya ingin mengenggam tangan Donghyuck dan berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Namun diurungkannya karena takut Donghyuck tidak suka.

"Kita akan kemana lagi hyung?"

Donghyuck menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis Mark juga ikut berhenti. Berfikir sebentar kemana tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi jika kau ingin ke suatu tempat, kita akan pergi ke sana"

Donghyuck mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke sisi kiri kepalanya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil yang entah apa yang bibir itu ucapkan. Pose berfikir yang manis ucap Mark dalam hati saat melihat Donghyuck.

"Kita ke tempat karokebagaimana hyung?"

Awalnya Donghyuck ingin pergi ke pantai. Tapi dia ingat sekarang ini akhir musim gugur yang dimana sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Suhu di pantai saat ini pasti dingin banget. Jadi Donghyuck lebih memilih ke tempat karoke aja. Sudah lama Donghyuck tidak ke sana, Jaemin selalu menolak jika dia mengajaknya.

"Oke, ayo"

Mark mengulurkan tangannya untuk bergandengan tangan. Donghyuck yang melihat itu tersenyum manis dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang bertaut. Raut wajah bahagia terlukis di wajah mereka berdua.

 **...**

"Sebagai pembukaan kita akan nyanyi bersama"

Donghyuck mengambil dua mic yang berada di depannya. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Mark.

"Tapi Donghyuck, lebih baik kau saja yang menyanyi duluan. Aku akan melihatmu saja"

Mark ingin menolaknya namun Donghyuck tidak mempedulikannya. Dia menarik Mark yang masih saja duduk. Memberikan mic pada Mark dan memilih lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan bersama Mark.

"Tidak seru kalau menyanyi sendiri hyung" ucap Donghyuck setelah selesai memilih lagu.

Lagu yang Donghyuck pilih adalah Billionaire dari Travis McCoy feat Bruno Mars. Musik mulai beralun dan Donghyuck mengawali menyanyi. Suara Donghyuck yang lembut menyapu indra pendengar Mark. Membuatnya tersenyum dengan begitu tampannya. Saat bagian rap Mark pun menunjukkan skill rapnya. Sebuah harmoni yang sempurna dari Mark dan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck bertepuk tangan setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu Billionaire bersama Mark. Matanya berbinar lucu menatap Mark. Donghyuck baru pertama ini mendengar Mark ngerap. Dia tahu kalau Mark bisa ngerap tapi belum pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

"Hyung kau keren"

Donghyuck memberikan kedua jempolnya sebagai tanda apresiasi kekagumannya. Membuat Mark salah tingkah sendiri. Apalagi senyum cerah dan mata berbinar yang masih terlukis di wajah Donghyuck. Mark rasa tanggapan Donghyuck terlalu berlebihan.

"Biasa saja kok. Jadi aku boleh duduk kembali kan?"

Donghyuck langsung mencegat Mark dengan memegang tangannya. Senyumnya terlihat lebih mengerikan di mata Mark saat ini. Mark harap semoga saja suaranya tidak akan habis nanti setelah keluar dari tempat karoke ini.

"Ayo hyung Boombayah"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Donghyuck yang begitu semangatnya saat alunan musik terdengar. Tubuhnya menari-nari menikmati alunan lagu. Mark mengambil alih bagian rapnya Jennie dan Lisa. Sedangkan Donghyuck bagian Jisoo dan Rose. Karena terlalu terlena dengan alunan lagu, Donghyuck bahkan tidak sadar tubuhnya ingin menarikan bagian Rose yang ngulet-ngulet di lantai. Untung Mark bisa menahannya.

"Ya ampun Hyuck kau semangat banget ya ternyata"

Donghyuck hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Mark barusan. Donghyuck itu suka khilafsendiri kalau sudah keasikan. Makanya Jaemin suka ngomel-ngomel kalau Donghyuck sudah khilaf begitu.

"Maaf hyung, aku keasikan sendiri"

"Hehe enggak apa-apa, menurutku kau itu manis"

Mark memang sudah sering memujinya, namun entah mengapa Donghyuck masih tidak terbiasa. Wajahnya masih saja memerah karena pujian Mark. Bibirnya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat Mark menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Donghyuck berharap dalam hatinya kalau dia bisa memiliki senyuman itu sepenuhnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka berdua telah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat karoke. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Dan Donghyuck ingin menyanyi satu buah lagu lagi sebelum mereka makan siang. Mark mengiyakan saja permintaan Donghyuck.

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Nan neoui gyeote isseulge_

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Neoui dwie seo isseulge_

 _Beautiful love_

 _Haneurarae neowa issdamyeon_

 _Sumswineungeosmaneurodo joha_

Lagu terakhir yang dipilih Donghyuck adalah Beautiful yang dinyanyikan oleh Crush. Lagu yang menjadi salah satu sountrack dari drama terkenal _Goblin_ ini telah menghipnotis Donghyuck untuk menyanyikannya.

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Neoui gieogeseo naega saltende_

 _Beautiful life_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo_

 _Beautiful my love_

 _Beautiful your heart_

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _It's a beautiful life_

Mark tersenyum mendengar suara merdu Donghyuck yang mengalun dengan indahnya. Dia menatap Donghyuck yang menutup matanya begitu menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Eonjena neol jikyeojulge_

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Naege gidaelsuga issge_

 _Beautiful love_

 _Neoui nunmul neoui misodo_

 _Gyeoteseo hamkke hal su issdorok_

Donghyuck tersentak merasakan tangannya di genggam. Matanya terbuka dan melihat Mark tersenyum teduh. Donghyuck balas tersenyum dan genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Michidorok neol saranghaesseossdeon nal_

 _Beautiful life beautiful day_

 _Neoreul ilhgo sipji anha_

 _Beautiful my love_

 _Beautiful your heart_

Donghyuck merasa begitu sempurna hari ini. Padahal baru setengah hari dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Mark. Tapi rasa bahagia itu sudah sangat meluap. Terlebih lagi tangannya masih digenggam Mark.

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Sesange neowa talmeun chueogi_

 _Tto deonggeureoni naege namgyeojyeoisseo_

 _Neowaui gieok neowaui chueok_

 _It's a sorrowful life_

 _Sorrowful day_

 _Seulpeumeul igiji moshaneun naege_

 _Sorrowful life sorrowful day_

 _Nae gyeoteseo tteonajima_

 _Chueoksoge naega salji anhdorok_

 _It's a beautiful life_

 **...**

Mark dan Donghyuck jalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang bertautan. Menyusuri jalanan dengan langkah yang ringan. Mobil Mark mogok hingga mereka berdua berjalan kaki saja. Mark sebelumnya telah menawarkan Donghyuck untuk naik bus atau taksi saja, tapi Donghyuck menolaknya dan berkata ingin jalan kaki saja. Lagi pula tujuan mereka mau ke taman yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dan cuaca hari ini juga tidak panas. Jadi Donghyuck lebih suka berjalan kaki saja.

"Donghyuck kau ingin ice cream?"

Langkah keduanya berhenti saat Mark menunjuk penjual ice cream yang berada tidak jauh jaraknya dari mereka berdua. Donghyuck mengikuti arah tangan Mark dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju penjual ice cream.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Vanila" jawab Donghyuck cepat.

"Satu ice cream vanila dan satu ice cream cookie cream"

Mata Donghyuck berbinar lucu saat ice cream kesukaannya sudah berada di tangannya. Memakannya dengan perasaan yang bahagia.

Mark terkekeh geli melihat Donghyuck yang begitu semangatnya memakan ice cream. Sampai belepotan gitu makannya.

"Makannya santai aja. Nggak ada yang mau merebutnya kok"

Mark membersihkan ice cream yang belepotan di sudut bibir Donghyuck. Mengusapnya begitu lembut hingga membuat wajah Donghyuck merona hebat.

"Te..terima kasih hyung"

Mark tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai coklat milik Donghyuck. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki mereka sampai pada taman yang dituju. Di sana lumayan banyak orang karena hari weekend.

"Mau naik sepeda?" Mark menawarkan sepeda yang terparkir banyak di depannya.

Mark mendekati orang yang menyewakan sepeda setelah Donghyuck mengiyakan untuk naik sepeda bersama. Menyewa dua buah sepeda untuknya dan juga Donghyuck.

"Kiri atau kanan?" tanya Mark memperlihatkan dua buah sepeda yang telah disewanya. Satu berwarna merah di sebelah kanan dan satu lagi berwarna biru di sebelah kiri.

Donghyuck menunjuk sepeda di sebelah kanan Mark yang berwarna merah. Mark tersenyum dan memberikan sepeda yang diinginkan Donghyuck. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri akan memakai sepeda berwarna biru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding hyung?"

"Kau menantangku"

Donghyuck tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Mark barusan. Senyumnya bukan senyuman manis yang biasa dia berikan kepada Mark. Melainkan senyum evil seperti saat di karoke sebelumnya.

"Iya aku menantangmu hyung" ucap Donghyuck sedikit keras. Dia lebih dulu mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Mark.

Mark tidak mau kalah dengan Donghyuck. Dia juga mengayuh sepedanya menyusul Donghyuck yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Kau curang Lee Donghyuck" teriak Mark.

"Biarin. Aku tidak peduli" Donghyuck juga ikut berteriak.

Mereka berdua larut akan perlombaan dadakan yang dibuat Donghyuck. Menyusuri taman dengan bersepeda dan juga sebuah senyuman yang terlukis indah di wajah masing-masing.

Selama setengah jam Mark dan Donghyuck habiskan untuk bersepeda. Kini mereka telah berhenti dan memakirkan sepeda mereka di bawah pohon besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kau kalah hyung"

Donghyuck dan Mark beristirahat di tepi danau yang ada di taman. Sejuknya udara dan pantulan pemandangan pohon sakura yang mekar di danau membuat keduanya nyaman beristirahat di tepi danau.

"Kau curang Donghyuck"

Donghyuck hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Mark. Curang sedikit tidak apa-apakan pikir Donghyuck.

Kesunyian melanda mereka berdua. Mark maupun Donghyuck tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa. Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua, Mark pun berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Donghyuck"

"Ya"

Donghyuck menolehkan pandangannya karena panggilan Mark barusan. Mark jadi gugup dipandangi Donghyuck begitu intens.

"Kau ingat saat kita di game center dulu?"

Donghyuck mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Kenapa Mark mengungkit hal itu?.

"Kau ingat saat itu aku belum bilang apa permintaanku waktu itu?"

Sekali lagi Donghyuck mengangguk. Sebenarnya Donghyuck tidak mengingatnya sebelum Mark mengungkitnya.

"Apa permintaanmu hyung?" entah kenapa Donghyuck gugup menanti keinginan Mark itu.

"Aku ingin... "

Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menatap Donghyuck yang nampak gugup. Kedua tangan Mark mengenggam tangan Donghyuck terasa dingin. Memberikan kehangatan kepada Donghyuck.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

Donghyuck terdiam mendengar keinginan Mark. Mencerna kembali perkataan Mark barusan. Mungkin saja dia salah mendengarnya. Namun berapa kali mencernanya, Donghyuck tetap berpikir bahwa Mark menembaknya barusan.

"Hyung"

"Aku tahu permintaanku aneh Donghyuck. Tapi aku harap kau akan mengabulkannya untukku"

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Mark. Tidak menyangka bahwa Mark lah yang akan mengutarakan perasaan lebih dulu.

"Hyung... " Donghyuck tercekat. Kata-kata yang ingin dia utarakan terhalang oleh perasaan bahagianya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Donghyuck. Kau boleh menolaknya"

"Tidak"

Perkataan Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba membuat Mark terkejut. Dirinya makin terkejut saat Donghyuck menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolakmu hyung"

Meski suaranya teredam, Mark tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mark mendengar jika Donghyuck menerimanya. Mengabulkan permintaannya.

Mark bahagia mendengarnya. Membalas pelukan Donghyuck dan mengusap surai coklatnya dengan lembut. Mark sempat berikir Donghyuck mungkin menolaknnya. Tapi ternyata itu hanya pikiran negatifnya saja.

"Donghyuckie"

Donghyuck mendongak dan pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan mata coklat Mark. Senyuman manis terukir dengan indahnya di wajah Mark. Membuat Donghyuck juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mau lanjut bersepeda?"

Mark mengusap pipi berisi Donghyuck begitu lembut dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Donghyuck. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada kekasih manisnya.

"Iya. Kita berlomba lagi"

Mark dan Donghyuck bangun dari duduk mereka. Melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sepeda yang terparkir di bawah pohon besar.

"Kau tidak boleh curang lagi kali ini"

"Tidak curang pun aku pasti menang"

Donghyuck menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan sombong dan menatap remeh kepada Mark. Membuat Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah angkuh yang dibuat-buat oleh Donghyuck.

"Baiklah kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Kau atau aku"

Keduanya mengayuh pejal sepeda mereka dengan semangat. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka berdua.

"Donghyuck. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Mark dengan berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang yang ada di taman menolehkan pandangannya ke arah mereka.

Wajah Donghyuck sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan orang-orang di sana. Membuatnya semakin malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mark hyung"

Namun Donghyuck tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Hari ini dia begitu bahagia. Apa yang dia alami dalam mimpinya telah terwujud dengan begitu indah. Dan Donghyuck tidak perlu malu dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena Mark sendiri juga tidak malu berteriak di depan orang banyak. Bagi Mark dan juga Donghyuck, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua.

 **...**

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan hubungan Mark dengan Donghyuck yang sebagai kekasih sudah diketahui seluruh penjuru sekolah. Banyak penggemar Mark yang sakit hati akan hal itu. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Karena mereka pikir Mark dan Donghyuck itu pasangan yang manis.

"Hyung itu punyaku"

Donghyuck mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk karena Mark memakan udang goreng miliknya. Setahu Donghyuck Mark tidak suka makanan yang berbau seafood.

"Maaf Hyuckie. Habis hyung penasaran dengan udang goreng milikmu yang terlihat menggiurkan" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Mark berkata.

Donghyuck tidak peduli dengan perkataan Mark. Dia tetap mempoutkan bibirnya dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Mark yang melihatnya bingung harus melakukan apa. Mark itu orangnya kaku dan tidak peka dengan kondisi apapun.

"Maaf Hyuckie, nanti hyung belikan ice cream sebagai gantinya"

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia masih kesal dengan Mark dan tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Mark menggaruk kepalanya bingung harus bagaimana membujuk Donghyuck. Kalau tahu begini kan Mark tidak akan memakan udang goreng milik Donghyuck.

"Terus kamu maunya apa?"

Mark harap-harap cemas dengan keinginan Donghyuck. Semoga saja keinginannya nggak yang aneh-aneh.

Setelah seminggu pacaran dengan Donghyuck, Mark tahu bagaimana jahilnya kekasihnya itu. Dia pikir Donghyuck cuma menggertaknya saja dengan mengatakan dia itu memiliki sifat jahil yang luar biasa sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi ternyata tidak, itu memang kenyataan adanya.

Hari pertama dan kedua hari setelah mereka jadian tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pasangan itu begitu manis dengan skinship yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Namun hari berikutnya sudah berubah. Donghyuck sudah mulai menunjukkan sikap posesifnya kepada Mark. Menatap tidak suka pada siswa yang ketahuan mencuri pandang dengan Mark.

Hingga hari kelima adalah awal sifat jahilnya Donghyuck keluar. Donghyuck dengan kurang ajarnya mencampurkan kecap ke dalam minuman siswa yang ketahuannya genit-genit sama Mark. Bahkan Mark juga kena minuman campur kecap itu.

Dari hari itu Donghyuck tidak lagi menutupi sikapnya itu. Dia akan melototi siswa yang curi pandang dengan Mark dan memeluk lengan Mark dengan posesif. Senyumnya juga mengembang dengan memberi maksud pada penggemar Mark bahwa dia lah yang telah berhasil memiliki Mark.

"Aku mau dicium sama Mark hyung"

Mark mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah mendengar keinginan Donghyuck. Memeriksa kedua telinganya, takutnya dia salah dengar lagi. Donghyuck yang melihatnya malah tersenyum geli melihat Mark yang terkejut.

Donghyuck mendekatkan dirinya dengan Mark. Mengambil kotak bekal yang ada di tangan Mark dan meletakkannya di samping bekal miliknya. Duduk di atas pangkuan Mark dengan kedua tangannya yang telah mengalung indah di leher Mark. Membuat Mark salah tingkah sendiri dengan tindakan Donghyuck barusan. Pipi Mark sudah memerah malu karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan Donghyuck.

"Hyuckie ka..kau serius?"

Donghyuck tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Mark pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghyuck hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Menatap Donghyuck dengan lembut sebelum menciumnya.

"Kok di sini sih hyung?" ucap Donghyuck kesal menunjuk-nunjuk pipi gembulnya.

"Terus kamu maunya dimana?"

Mark sebenarnya tahu sih apa yang diinginkan Donghyuck. Tapi Mark malu kalau harus mencium Donghyuck tepat di bibirnya. Seminggu pacaran dengan Donghyuck Mark cuma berani mencium kening dan puncak kepala Donghyuck. Tidak berani di tempat lain.

"Aku maunya di sini" tunjuk Donghyuck di bibirnya yang dia poutkan dengan imutnya.

Mark jadi terkejut melihatnya. Apalagi di tambah dengan wink yang diberikan Donghyuck. Mata Mark melotot tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Ta..tapi mmh"

Mata Mark membulat sempurna begitu bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Donghyuck. Bukan Mark yang melakukannya melainkan Donghyuck sendirilah yang melakukannya. Mark terlalu pasif sehingga Donghyuck lah yang harus memulainya.

Awalnya hanya menempel, namun berikutnya Donghyuck mulai berani melumat bibir Mark. Donghyuck memang tidak pernah ciuman sebelumnya tapi dia tahu kok bagaimana orang-orang ciuman. Dia sering melihatnya di layar laptopnya dan secara langsung orang ciuman. Secara langsung itu saat Donghyuck tidak sengaja melihat Jeno mencium Jaemin di kamarnya ketika Jeno berkunjung ke apartemen mereka.

Mark yang semulanya diam saja kini balik mencium Donghyuck. Melumat bibir yang telah dengan beraninya menciumnya duluan. Memberikan gigitan kecil agar Donghyuck membuka mulutnya dan Donghyuck yang mengerti maksud Mark pun membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Mark mengeksplori mulutnya.

"Hyunghh mmhh"

Desahan Donghyuck tertahan oleh ciumannya dengan Mark. Mark mengajak Donghyuck untuk bertarung lidah yang diterima saja oleh Donghyuck. Mereka berdua terus berciuman hingga nafas keduanya menipis. Donghyuck menepuk dada Mark memberikan isyarat agar menghentikan ciumannya dan Mark melakukannya. Melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan mengusap lembut bibir Donghyuck.

"Manis"

Donghyuck menundukkan wajahnya, malu karena perkataan Mark barusan dan apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia tadi bermaksud hanya ingin menggoda Mark saja. Eh malah dia yang tergoda sendiri.

 **...**

"Min Donghyuck belum balik juga"

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Renjun ke tempat duduknya dan menanyakan hal yang sama selama lima kali itu.

"Tenanglah Njun, Donghyuck pasti bersama dengan Mark sunbae sekarang"

Renjun itu memang teman yang baik, tapi kalau khawatir berlebihan seperti ini mengganggu juga pikir Jaemin.

"Tapi kan dia nggak pernah lama kaya sekarang. Bel sudah berdering lima menit sebelumnya dan dia belum juga kembali ke kelas"

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Renjun. Donghyuck tidak pernah setelat ini sebelumnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?. Tapi kan Mark ada bersamanya, jadi tidak mungkin Donghyuck dalam bahaya selama ada Mark bersamanya.

"Sudahlah tenang saja. Sebentar lagi pasti Donghyuck datang"

Tidak dapat dipungkiri. Meski Jaemin bilang begitu dengan tenang. Dia tetap saja khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

Tidak berapa lama Kim seongsengnim masuk ke kelas mereka. Renjun telah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Donghyuck belum juga muncul.

Selama 15 menit berlalu akhirnya muncul juga si hitam manis, Lee Donghyuck. Kim seongsengnim memarahinya dan menghukumnya lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 kali putaran. Renjun dan juga Jaemin lega karena Donghyuck baik-baik saja kembali ke kelas.

Donghyuck dengan lesu keluar dari kelas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan. Sebelumnya dia sempat melihat Jaemin dan Renjun menatapnya bingung dan memberinya semangat dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka.

Di lapangan ternyata Donghyuck tidak sendiri. Sudah ada Mark di sana yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Donghyuck yakin Mark juga dihukum sama sepertinya. Donghyuck pun berlari mengelilingi lapangan sesuai dengan perintah Kim seongsengnim. Kim seongsengnim itu bisa lebih kejam dari Park seongsengnim kalau tidak melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Jadi lebih baik Donghyuck lakukan saja hukumannya.

"Donghyuckie"

Donghyuck menatap bingung Mark yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dapat Donghyuck lihat Mark tersenyum aneh. Bukan seperti senyum manisanya yang sering Donghyuck lihat. Senyum itu seperti senyum evil yang sering Donghyuck pakai kalau dia sedang jahil.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU LEE DONGHYUCK"

Donghyuck membulatkan matanya mendengar teriakan Mark barusan. Wajahnya sudah merah karena malu. Apa-apaan Mark itu. Apa dia tidak malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan itu?.

Tapi meskipun begitu Donghyuck juga bahagia. Karena Mark melakukan itu adalah bukti cintanya kepada Donghyuck dan Donghyuck juga harus membalasnya kan.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU MARK LEE"

Tidak peduli dengan siswa dan guru yang mendengarnya. Mark dan Donghyuck sudah dibutakan dengan indahnya hubungan percintaan. Sehingga melakukan hal gila pun tidak masalah bagi mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAMLAH. LAKUKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN DENGAN BENAR. DASAR PASANGAN GILA"

 **END**

Ini sudah end reader. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf ya kalau ff ini aneh. Apalagi pas MarkHyucknya jadian. Semoga saja kalian suka dan maaf karena aku updatenya lama.

 **Salam MarkHyuck/MarkChan Shipper**


End file.
